Desejo Criminoso
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Quando amor e ódio se misturam,confundem a mente e fica difícil decidir o que é certo.A razão trava batalhas com o coração,a linha que a divide da emoção é fina demais para ser levada adiante e as consequências dessa guerra podem ser trágicas...E fatais!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Halloween em Vegas. Os cassinos apresentavam decoração a caráter. Nas ruas, pessoas fantasiadas se dirigiam em grupos para locais barulhentos onde aconteciam grandes festas à fantasia. Uma dessas festas estava acontecendo no Departamento de Polícia de Las Vegas. Todos os funcionários do lab haviam sido convidados e a maioria deles já havia chegado. No bar, com uma gota de sangue feita a tinta no canto esquerdo da boca, maquiagem extremamente branca e presas postiças, Nick vestido de drácula conversava com Warrick, que usava uma fantasia de pirata com direito a tapa-olho e cinto para espada. De repente Nick fixou o olhar para a porta do salão, ficando ligeiramente boquiaberto.

Warrick olhou na mesma direção que o amigo e descobriu o por que. Salto alto, vestido tomara-que-caia num tom creme, bem rodado e na altura dos joelhos, lábios incrivelmente vermelhos e uma peruca de cachinhos louro-platinados inconfundível. A fantasia de Marylin Monroe caíra como uma luva. Olhando com mais atenção Nick percebeu quem realmente era. Quando a garota se aproximou, abrindo um sorriso que revelava a pequena falha entre os dentes da frente não houve mais dúvidas de quem era.

_Oi, gente!

_Sara? – Nick estava completamente surpreso e espantado. – Uau! Você está tão... uh...diferente.

_Vou tomar isso como um elogio! – Ela sorriu.

_Você está linda mesmo. E bem diferente do estilo de sempre. Já pensou em ir trabalhar assim? – completou Warrick.

_Tá, agora podem parar que estão me deixando sem graça. Ta bem movimentado por aqui. O resto do pessoal vem?

_O Grissom está por aí com o Brass, o Greg acabou de ligar avisando que vai se atrasar e a Cath eu não sei.

_E o Grissom veio fantasiado de quê?

_Barata voadora gigante dos morros andinos. – Warrick respondeu na maior naturalidade fazendo a colega expressar uma careta sutil e tirando uma grande gargalhada de Nick.

_Ele está brincando, Sara! Olha ele ali.

Olhando para a direção apontada pelo amigo, Sara não pode deixar de soltar uma risada. Grissom usava uma espécie de armadura metalizada dourada, bem ao estilo romano, mas não era dele que Sara estava rindo. Ao lado dele, com uma peruca brilhando de tanto gel e uma camisa branca que devia ter mais pedraria que uma joalheria, Brass estava vestido de Elvis. As costeletas ficaram exageradas e os óculos escuros muito pequenos, deixando-o com uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

Segurando o riso Sara acenou para eles, que resolveram se aproximar dos colegas.

_Sara? É você mesmo? – Grissom perguntou.

_Claro que sou eu! Você ta muito bem de guerreiro medieval.

_Gladiador. – ele corrigiu sutilmente.

Ainda segurando o riso, Sara se virou para a figura ao lado de Grissom.

_E, Jim, você é o Elvis mais... uh...interessante que eu já vi.

_Reparou nas botas? – ele mostrou, afastando a barra da calça. - Couro legítimo!

Sara sorriu. Brass estava muito engraçado naquela fantasia de Elvis. A peruca de topete enorme, a roupa branca cheia de detalhes e as costeletas postiças que chegavam quase até o queixo.

Olhando mais adiante, na pista de dança, Sara viu um bobo-da-corte dançando animadamente ao som de "I Like to Move it move it".

_O que é aquilo? – Sara perguntou, apontando para a pessoa que dançava dando pulos e fazendo estripulias.

Os outros olharam para a direção que ela indicava.

_Ah, "aquele" é o Hodges. – explicou Warrick.

Os colegas ainda ficaram algum tempo olhando as pessoas que passavam. Avistaram Mandy vestida de chapeuzinho vermelho, Archie usando uma fantasia de ninja, a recepcionista usava uma fantasia de bruxa. Aos poucos foram reconhecendo os outros colegas. Conrad estava de drácula, David de Frankstein, Doc estava inteiramente vestido em roupas de couro pretas com detalhes em metal e um capacete daqueles pequenos, com óculos estilo nadador . Para um legítmo motoqueiro só faltava a motocicleta.

Greg havia acabado de chegar, inteiramente de preto, com uma capa, chapéu e a máscara inconfundível de Zorro. Logo em seguida chegou Catherine, de botas pretas, roupa de couro e uma tiara de orelhinhas de gato. A fantasia de gata-de-botas não era lá muito original, mas ficara bem nela.

Trocaram cumprimentos, conversaram um pouco sobre o trabalho e assuntos triviais. A música agitada foi trocada por uma um pouco mais romântica e Nick chamou Sara para dançar. Catherine segurou a mão de Grissom e o puxou até a pista de dança.

_Vem, Gil, vamos dançar. E não adianta dizer que não sabe!

_Essa eu não perco por nada! – disse Warrick – Ver o Grissom dançando deve ser no mínimo... Interessante! – ele riu.

Grissom ficou surpreso e, sem reação, se deixou levar pela amiga. Ele estava todo desajeitado, parecendo um robô, sem saber o que fazer consigo mesmo. Catherine pegou as mãos dele e colocou em volta de sua cintura, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele se sentia estranho e desconfortável. Catherine era uma mulher bonita e estar tão próximo assim dela o deixava nervoso. Ele sabia que eram apenas amigos, mas o que as outras pessoas poderiam pensar? Nem ele mesmo sabia por que, mas não conseguia se entregar inteiramente àquela dança. As velhas barreiras que criara em seu convívio com as pessoas tornava isso uma tarefa exaustiva e pesada.

_Grissom, você está estranho! Nunca dançou com uma mulher antes?

Ele não respondeu. Ela sorriu. Eram amigos há muito tempo e ela seria capaz de confiar a própria vida a ele. Mas Grissom era desajeitado demais para chegar ao fim da música e eles voltaram logo para junto dos colegas. Sara e Nick, por sua vez, dançaram não só aquela, mas várias músicas. Todos estavam muito animados e contentes por ninguém ter decidido se matar ou matar alguém ou se envolver em qualquer tipo de crime aquela noite. Beberam alguns drinks, conversaram sobre coisas triviais e também sobre o trabalho, fizeram piadinhas quando uma garota vestida de fada agarrou Greg e o fez dançar com ela. Um pouco mais tarde o celular de Catherine tocou.

_Willows. – ela parou para ouvir – Não, tudo bem. Já estou indo para casa. Tem o telefone do médico pregado na geladeira, se precisar. – nova pausa, mais curta dessa vez – Ok, mamãe, já estou indo.

Ela desligou e olhou para os colegas. Sara e Nick haviam acabado de voltar para o bar.

_Bem, pessoal, vou ter que abandona-los mais cedo. Lindsey está com febre, acho que deve estar ficando gripada.

Ela digitou um número no celular e aguardou ser atendida.

_Diga que desejamos melhoras. – disse Sara.

_Droga, ninguém atende na agência de Táxis. – ela murmurou. – Belo dia pra deixar o carro na oficina.

_Quer que eu tente arrumar um pra você? – ofereceu Warrick.

_Ah, não precisa, obrigada. – ela agradeceu – Eu continuarei tentando do caminho. Divirtam-se!

_Mande lembranças à Lindsey. – pediu Grissom

_Darei o recado. Boa noite!

Ela se afastou em direção à porta, onde pegou seu casaco e saiu em seguida para o vento frio da noite. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso. Quase três da manhã. Não era de admirar que os taxistas não quisessem atender as ligações.

A rua estava deserta, a não ser por alguns casais que passavam por ela vez ou outra. Ainda tentando ser atendida, ela andou por vários minutos, até que, passando por um beco viu quando três rapazes usando roupas largas e escuras e jaquetas de gangue saíram da escuridão e começaram a andar próximo a ela. O rapaz do meio era o mais alto, tinha cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, mas uma aparência sombria. Os outros dois vinham pouco atrás dele, mas eram visivelmente mais fortes. Catherine apressou o passo em quanto os três andavam em sua direção.

_E aí, gatinha! Pra que tanta pressa? – disse o rapaz mais alto, aproximando-se dela com um sorriso malicioso. – O que faz sozinha pelas ruas de Vegas à uma hora dessas? Quer companhia?

Catherine ficou assustada com a presença daqueles homens, mas tentou continuar na dando sem dar atenção a eles. O rapaz mais alto ficou frente a frente com ela e tirou-lhe o celular da mão atirando-o longe, enquanto os outros dois a cercavam, um de cada lado. Ela não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer e nem teve tempo para pensar em nada. Assim que tirou o aparelho de suas mãos o rapaz a empurrou contra a parede. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de dor quando suas costas bateram nos tijolos frios. O rosto dele ficou tão próximo dela que ela podia sentir a respiração dele.

_Qual é, loirinha, não vai falar comigo, não? – ele riu - É melhor assim, para o que quero você não vai precisar falar.

Ele começou a apalpá-la e beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela se debatia contra ele, sem muito sucesso. Automaticamente levou a mão ao quadril procurando pela pistola automática. Então se lembrou: havia deixado a arma em casa. Desesperada começou a se debater com mais força, acertando um chute na virilha do homem. Enquanto ele urrava de dor ela corria pela calçada, mas não chegou a se afastar dez passos e os outros dois a seguraram, jogando-a contra a parede de novo, com mais força dessa vez. Ela sentiu seus ossos estralarem com o impacto. A dor dominou suas costas, deixando-a imóvel. O rapaz mais alto se aproximou novamente dela. Por mais que tentasse não conseguiria escapar dos três. Fechou os olhos e implorou em silêncio por um milagre. Ainda de olhos fechados sentiu os botões de sua blusa voarem. Totalmente desesperada deixou uma lágrima escapar e, no momento seguinte, sentiu o seu agressor ser arremessado longe. Assustada, ela abriu os olhos e o viu caído no chão, os braços em volta do corpo, na altura das costelas, e com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo lábio. À sua frente estava um homem alto, de terno escuro feito sob medida. Meio confusa, os sentidos lhe fugindo, ela pôde perceber que o homem de terno disse alguma coisa aos seus agressores. Alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu entender... Parecia ser outra língua... Ou talvez fosse só uma confusão de sua mente. No instante seguinte, os dois brutamontes soltaram seus braços e fugiram com o líder do grupinho. Um pouco tonta, a CSI escorregou pela parede, ficando sentada no chão frio.

_Você está bem? – o homem de terno perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

Como saber se ele seria alguém confiável? Como saber qual a melhor decisão a tomar naquele momento? Ela não tinha como saber. Sua mente estava em turbilhão, mas ela não se dava conta do que passava por seus pensamentos.

_Só me leva embora daqui... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu murmurar, quase num sussurro, antes de desmaiar.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Catherine abriu os olhos devagar. A claridade fez seus olhos doerem e ela os fechou novamente, vendo estrelinhas douradas pipocarem. Sua cabeça latejava. Abriu novamente os olhos. Imediatamente se lembrou dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e se sentou depressa na cama macia. Não fazia idéia de onde estava e nem de como fora parar ali. De repente se deu conta de que não usava nada por cima da lingerie além de uma camiseta fina. Observou o quarto por um instante. O suficiente para reconhecer o Monet em uma das paredes e a poltrona da época da renascença do outro lado do quarto, onde repousava a fantasia que ela usara. No instante seguinte a porta do quarto se abriu e um homem entrou. Ela reconheceu imediatamente seu salvador. Mesmo sem o terno, usando calças jeans e uma camisa pólo preta, ele exibia o mesmo charme e parecia até mais bonito que da primeira vez.

_Vejo que a "Gatinha" acordou! – ele sorriu meigamente. – Tudo bem com você?

_Tudo, eu acho. Minha cabeça ainda dói.

_Me deixe ver isso. - ele se inclinou para olhar a cabeça dela.

O rosto de Catherine ficou muito próximo do peito dele. Sua pele quase roçava o tecido da camisa e ela sentiu seu perfume. Um perfume que nunca havia sentido antes e que seria capaz de jurar que jamais esqueceria. Fechou os olhos e pensamentos confusos começaram a atravessar sua mente.

_Hm... Vai ficar dolorido por algum tempo. Tem um galo enorme aqui.

A voz dele trouxe-a de volta a realidade. Ele se afastou um pouco e sentou na beirada da cama. Catherine puxou os lençóis até o colo para cobrir-se.

_Obrigada por ter me ajudado ontem à noite. – ela disse, sentindo um misto de vergonha e gratidão, a cabeça levemente abaixada, seu olhar evitando encontrar o dele.

Ele tocou a mão dela gentilmente:

_Não há por que agradecer. Nunca deixaria ninguém tocar numa mulher indefesa. Principalmente uma tão bonita quanto você.

Ela se sentiu lisonjeada e ligeiramente sem graça. Pela primeira vez olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. Olhos de um azul profundo e enigmático que a hipnotizaram. Pareciam conter um mistério que ela era forçada a desvendar. Ele pegou a tiara de orelhinhas de gato em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

_Então, "Gatinha", podemos nos apresentar agora?

_Oh, me desculpe! – ela sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão. – Sou Catherine Willows!

_Josh Strausser – ele apertou a mão que ela estendeu. – Sabe, não quero parecer intrometido demais, mas o que você estava fazendo sozinha na rua àquela hora da madrugada?

_Estava tentando conseguir um táxi para voltar pra... – ela parou por um segundo, lembrando-se subitamente de uma coisa. – Que droga! A Lindsey!

De um pulo ela saiu da cama e, ignorando a presença de Josh, começou a se vestir rapidamente.

_E Lindsey é...?

_Minha filha. Tem 13 anos. Estava com febre e eu estava indo para casa ficar com ela – ela respondeu, enquanto fechava o casaco. Em seguida se aproximou dele, pegando a tiara de orelhinhas de gato.

_Realmente mão sei como agradecer. Mas eu tenho que ir embora agora. Pode me levar até a porta?

_Claro! Vou mandar meu motorista levá-la.

_Não é necessário, eu posso pegar um táxi.

_Eu faço questão! – ele abriu um enorme sorriso, diante do qual ela não teve resistência.

Enquanto cruzavam os corredores e escadas até a garagem, Catherine notou os outros quadros e esculturas. Ela se perguntou o que ele fazia da vida para ter tanto dinheiro assim. Quando saíram para a porta da frente o carro já os esperava. Um Mercedes preto de vidros escuros e rodas de aço cromado. Josh insistiu em acompanhá-la até em casa, assim poderia conversar com ela durante o trajeto.

Se Catherine estava interessada por ele, ele também estava por ela. Mais do que interessado.

_E então, senhorita Willows. Reparei que não usa aliança. Não é casada?

_ Digamos que esse é um assunto complicado.

_Hm...E o que faz da vida?

_Sou CSI. Trabalho no laboratório de criminalística. – o orgulho que ela sentia pela profissão ficava claro a cada vez que ela informava seu posto. - E você? O que faz da vida?

_Tenho uma empresa de importações e exportações.

_Interessante. – ela disse.

_Interessante quer dizer chato? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Catherine riu também, um pouco sem graça.

_Não! Não, é só... Interessante.

Trocaram olhares em silêncio por breves segundos e então Catherine voltou a falar.

_Será que pode me emprestar seu celular? Preciso fazer uma ligação. Será rápido, eu prometo.

Ele passou o aparelho a ela, que digitou o número já tão conhecido. Não demorou muito a ser atendida.

_ _Grissom._

_Gil, sou eu, Catherine.

_ _Catherine. Onde você está? Sua mãe ligou avisando que não foi pra casa._ _Por que não atendeu o celular? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Aconteceu um... Incidente. Mas está tudo bem, agora. Já vou falar com minha mãe. Desculpe, não atendi o celular porque ele quebrou.

_ _Incidente? Que incidente? Como seu celular se quebrou? _– ele estava preocupado com ela_._

_Nossa, você gosta mesmo de perguntas! É complicado para explicar agora. Estou indo para casa, nos vemos mais tarde.

_ _Como quiser. Nos vemos mais tarde,então. _

Ela desligou e devolveu o aparelho a Josh. Passaram o resto do caminho conversando sobre ele. Coisas sobre a família, sobre seus pais, como eles vieram da Itália e formaram uma indústria alimentícia, como chegaram à falência depois da morte do pai e como ele fora convidado por um amigo para se tornar sócio da empresa que atualmente preside. Catherine falou um pouco sobre Lindsey e seu trabalho, mas o fascínio em ouvir o homem que estava à sua frente era maior que a vontade de falar. Logo o motorista parou o carro em frente à casa dela.

_Bem, está em casa. – Josh anunciou com um sorriso.

O motorista saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que ela saísse. Antes de descer ela voltou a agradecer ao seu salvador.

_Obrigada. Por tudo. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo!

Eles se deram as mãos por um instante e então Catherine saiu do carro e entrou em casa. O motorista arrancou com o carro e, alguns metros adiante, olhou pelo retrovisor para falar com o patrão, que ainda sorria, com o olhar vago.

_Gostou dela, não foi, Patrão?

_Você me conhece bem, Hank. –voltando o olhar para o motorista através do espelho, ele acrescentou, em tom prático:

_Descubra o que puder sobre ela. Quero um relatório na minha mesa hoje à tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Depois de ter contado o ocorrido à sua mãe e ter verificado se Lindsey estava bem, Catherine tomou um banho e descansou por algumas horas. Estava bem mais disposta e relaxada quando chegou ao lab. Mas não o suficiente para esquecer os fatos da noite anterior.

Warrick entrou na sala de descanso quando ela pegava um café.

_Oi, Cath, tudo bem? A sua mãe ligou...

_É, eu já sei. Não fui pra casa ontem e ela ligou perguntando de mim. Grissom me contou. – ela falava devagar, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

_Sim. Mas o que houve?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar meigo.

_Será que podemos não falar sobre isso? Pelo menos por enquanto.

_Como você quiser. – ele concordou, um pouco intrigado.

Logo chegaram Sara e Nick, seguidos por Greg. Acomodaram-se nas cadeiras e no sofá, trocando cumprimentos cordiais e olhares entre eles. Queriam fazer perguntas, mas como Catherine se mantinha calada e cabisbaixa pensaram que talvez não fosse o momento mais apropriado. Eles a conheciam o suficiente para saber que se ela estava calada daquele jeito era por um motivo forte o suficiente para mantê-los quietos também. Pouco depois Grissom adentrou a sala. Ele trazia umas pastas embaixo do braço esquerdo e foi breve ao distribuir as tarefas.

_Bom dia, pessoal. Vejamos – ele pôs os óculos com a mão desocupada e pegou um papel dentro de uma das pastas. – Warrick e Sara, acharam um corpo esquartejado num contêiner de lixo, em Henderson. Nick e Catherine, rapaz morto em apartamento. Levem o Greg com vocês. – ele levantou os olhos do papel e encarou a colega -Catherine, quero vê-la em minha sala antes de saírem.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e foram saindo, silenciosos, enquanto a CSI loira olhava para eles, esperando que saíssem para ir até a sala do supervisor.

Depois de todos deixarem a sala, ela seguiu Grissom até seu escritório.. Ele se acomodou em sua cadeira, indicando-lhe a outra cadeira à sua frente.

_Sente-se.

Ela obedeceu, ainda calada.

_Pois bem, quer me contar o que aconteceu ontem? – ele começou, os olhos fixos nela, como se fosse um espécime raro que ele estudava.

_É uma longa história – ela suspirou.

_Eu gosto de histórias longas.

Se ela sabia ser insistente, Grissom também o sabia, quando queria. Alguns segundos de silêncio. Outro suspiro e Catherine começou a contar os fatos que aconteceram na noite anterior, mas sentia-se tão mal, tão envergonhada, que não tinha coragem para olhar o amigo nos olhos. Seu olhar passeava pela sala, pelas paredes frias, repletas de certificados e pelas prateleiras onde estavam livros, alguns insetos empalhados e o feto de porco, que ele certa vez lhe dera de presente pela promoção. Enquanto ela contava tudo, até mesmo os detalhes, Grissom ouvia calmamente, sem expressar reação. Assim que ela parou de falar seu olhar ficou parado no chão, procurando por alguma coisa no tapete que nem ela sabia o que era. Alguns segundos depois Grissom voltou a falar.

_Catherine, isso é muito sério. Você fez a denúncia? Prestou queixa?

Ela negou com a cabeça. O olhar ainda perdido no tapete.

_Eu não me lembro de nenhum detalhe em especial, mal consegui enxergar seus rostos... – a voz ficou presa na garganta e ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

A CSI levantou a cabeça, olhando para o homem à sua frente. Ele era mais do que seu chefe, seu superior. Era seu amigo. Haviam passado por tanta coisa. _Ela_ havia passado por muita coisa e ele sempre esteve ali pra ela. Ouvindo seus problemas, suas reclamações. Se realmente haviam anjos, Grissom era o seu anjo. E ela só queria ser tão boa amiga para ele quanto ele era para ela.

Catherine se levantou, caminhando até o meio da sala e então parou, de costas para ele, incapaz de continuar. Grissom se levantou e parou perto dela. Sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar, tocou seu ombro de leve. Numa reação que o pegou de surpresa, ela se virou e o abraçou, aninhando-se em seu peito e deixando que as lágrimas caíssem silenciosas pela face. Tomado pela surpresa, Grissom ficou meio bobo, e depois apenas passou os braços em torno dela delicadamente.

_Eu fiquei tão assustada...

O Criminalista não sabia o que fazer. Acariciou de leve os cabelos da amiga e tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

_Está tudo bem, agora.

Como se tivesse saído de um transe, Catherine se desvencilhou de seus braços, fungando e enxugando uma lágrima com as costas da mão.

_Vamos deixar tudo assim. Eu estou bem, não aconteceu nada grave. Não quero mais tocar nesse assunto. – ela sorriu mansamente para ele.

_Você tem certeza?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo que ficaram grudadas no rosto.

_Agora, se me dá licença, os meninos estão me esperando para investigar um caso. É hora de voltar ao trabalho.

Sem mais palavras ela saiu da sala, deixando um Grissom atônito para trás.

Se havia alguém capaz de ser tão diversa em suas atitudes e de fazer qualquer um se dividir entre o amor e o ódio, esse alguém era Catherine Willows.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A cena de crime de Sara e Warrick era numa rua sem saída, atrás de uma lanchonete. O beco estava deserto, a não ser pelo dono do local, que achou o corpo quando foi jogar o lixo fora pela manhã e por um policial que os aguardava.

Assim que desceram do carro, com seus kits nas mãos, o policial que estava de guarda se aproximou deles, com a pele meio esverdeada. Era visível que estava se sentindo mal . Os dois CSI's se olharam, Sara se segurou para não rir do jovem policial.

_Então, o que temos aqui? – perguntou Warrick ao oficial, que se mantinha ao lado do dono da lanchonete, fazendo um grande esforço pra respirar sem vomitar.

_Esse cara veio jogar o lixo fora hoje pela manhã e... – ele parou de repente, tapando a boca com a mão.

_E quando eu abri a tampa do contêiner achei esse... Corpo. – completou o cara.

_Pode nos contar mais alguma coisa? – pediu Sara- Algum dos seus funcionários talvez saiba de alguma coisa ou...

_Só tenho três funcionários, uma está de folga e os outros dois ainda não chegaram.

_O senhor poderia... Responder algumas, perg... – o guarda definitivamente não estava nem um pouco confortável com a situação. Devia ser novato. Pior seria se fosse a primeira necropsia...

_Olha, você não parece bem, vai dar uma volta, respirar um pouco. – Sara disse para o policial, que se mostrou agradecido e aliviado, enquanto saía cambaleando para o outro lado da rua. Sara se virou para o dono do local – Obrigada pela sua colaboração. Logo um de nossos agente virá falar com o senhor. Se puder aguardar lá dentro será melhor.

O homem concordou com a cabeça e se retirou, olhando meio em dúvida para o oficial que havia se retirado.

Warrick olhou em volta. O carro do legista estava chegando. Após estacionar, David desceu e se encaminhou até eles.

_Oi! – cumprimentou com seu jeito habitual. – Desculpem o atraso. O motorista se perdeu há três quadras daqui.

_Tudo bem, Dave. – Sorriu Sara

_Já estamos acostumados. – completou Warrick

David sorriu meio envergonhado, sem saber o que fazer. Sara quebrou o silêncio.

_Vamos começar?

_Claro. – disse David, aproximando-se do contêiner. Alguns insetos zumbiam em volta, atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue e pelos restos de lixo. Debruçando-se para olhar lá dentro, David conseguiu pegar alguma coisa, que, ao levantar, repararam ser uma cabeça.

O Jovem legista deu uma olhada atenta, arrumando os óculos. Cabelos curtos, nariz pontudo, pele arroxeada com alguns hematomas.

_Bom, sua vítima é um homem.

Ele continuou a avaliar a cabeça. Levantou as pálpebras para verificar os olhos. Não havia sinais de asfixia. Passou então a virar a cabeça para olhar de todos os ângulos.

_Ainda não analisei as outras partes, mas acho que encontrei a causa da morte.

Sara e Warick se posicionaram um de cada lado de David e olharam o que ele indicava. Na têmpora esquerda, bem próximo à raiz dos cabelos, havia uma perfuração.

_Tiro limpo, mancha azulada ao redor provocada pela pólvora. À queima roupa. – concluiu Warrick, enquanto Sara tirava algumas fotos do ferimento.

Ela chegou mais perto do contêiner, olhando lá dentro, falando em seguida:

_Não tem muito sangue aqui; pode ter sido desova.

David colocou a cabeça dentro de um balde que pegou no furgão e, em seguida, ajudado pelos dois CSIs, começou a retirar as outras partes desmembradas de dentro do contêiner e passou a colocá-las em plásticos devidamente catalogados. Passaram alguns minutos nessa tarefa, recolhendo parte por parte.

Levantando um braço, a última parte dentro do contêiner, David observou bem a região do corte.

_Nenhum desses cortes foi feito antes da morte. Por que tanto trabalho para colocar um corpo num contêiner onde ele caberia inteiro?

_Raiva, talvez. – opinou Sara.

_Pensei que a raiva fosse motivo para a morte. – David questionou.

_Muitas vezes, matar não é o suficiente. – completou Warrick.

_As roupas dele não estão aqui. É provável que os documentos estejam nelas. – disse Sara - Tomara que as digitais nos ajudem a identificá-lo.

Corpo recolhido e devidamente acomodado no furgão, David voltou ao laboratório e deixou os CSIs terminarem seu trabalho. Se veriam em breve, na necropsia. Depois de fazer o costumeiro trabalho e procurar por pistas sem muito sucesso, os dois guardaram o equipamento e voltaram para o laboratório. A essa altura o policial que acompanhava a cena já estava melhor e interrogava o dono da lanchonete. Ao passar por ele, Sara e Warrick ainda lhe lançaram um olhar de relance, encontrando um policial muito envergonhado de si mesmo. Eles trocaram olhares divertidos e Sara colocou os óculos escuros antes de entrarem no carro para ir de volta ao laboratório.

Em outro ponto da cidade, Nick, Greg e Catherine chegavam a um pequeno apartamento de classe média, localizado no terceiro andar de um prédio comum e sem muitos atrativos, como todos os outros daquela rua. A porta estava aberta, alguns policiais faziam a vigilância do lado de fora e Brass aguardava logo na entrada. Cruzando a fita amarela, os três criminalistas foram ao encontro do capitão.

_Hey, Jim! – o que temos aqui? – perguntou Nick.

_Oi, pessoal! Aquele ali – ele abriu espaço, apontando na direção oposta, onde, abaixo da janela, estava o corpo de um rapaz branco, estirado no chão com uma poça de sangue ao redor – é James Morrison. 25 anos, estudante de Administração. Foi dado como desaparecido pelos amigos há dois dias. Hoje pela manhã o senhorio veio verificar o quarto, achando que talvez ele tivesse dado o fora e, quando abriu a porta, se deparou com esta agradável cena. – ele completou, no seu humor negro costumeiro.

_Nada aqui parece agradável, Jim. – reclamou Catherine num tom áspero, passando por ele e indo abaixar-se perto do corpo.

_O que houve com ela? – Brass perguntou aos dois rapazes.

Greg deu de ombros.

_Deve estar num daqueles dias. – Nick comentou.

_Bom, divirtam-se aqui em cima. – o capitão falou aos três peritos. – Eu vou lá conversar com o senhorio do apartamento.

A seguir ele se retirou da sala. Nick e Greg se aproximaram de Catherine, que tirava fotografias do corpo. Durante o trajeto ela se manteve calada, respondendo às perguntas que lhe eram feitas apenas com monossílabos. Ainda não se sentia completamente à vontade com ninguém, e não queria nada além de fazer seu trabalho e voltar logo para casa.

_E aí, Catherine? Algo interessante? – perguntou Nick.

_Na verdade, achei. Olha só aquilo. – ela apontou para uma pequena perfuração na têmpora esquerda.

Nick se abaixou ao lado do corpo, na direção indicada por Catherine.

_Marca de tiro. Foi só esse?

_Não da pra saber ao certo. Pelo que posso ver do corpo nesta posição, parece ser o único.

_A bala ainda está no corpo? – perguntou Greg.

_Partindo do ponto de que ele foi alvejado neste lugar, - Catherine explicou, levantando-se e olhando ao redor – a bala teria que ricochetear na parede ou atravessar a janela, dependendo do ângulo do atirador.

_As janelas estão intactas – Nick conferiu.

Catherine olhou para Greg, que examinava a parede.

_E eu não vejo sinal nenhum nesta parede, o que pode significar que a bala ainda está no corpo.

_Isso é o legista quem vai nos dizer. – afirmou Catherine, levantando-se e empunhando a lanterna. – Vamos dar uma olhada por aí, enquanto esperamos o David. Procurem qualquer coisa que possa ser útil. Eu fico com a cozinha. Vocês com o quarto e o banheiro.

_O quarto é meu. – disse Nick, antes que Greg pudesse ter alguma reação.

_Acho que o banheiro ficou pra mim. – Greg parecia contrariado.- Isso é trabalho sujo!

_É, mas infelizmente alguém tem que fazer. – Nick respondeu, sorrindo.

Algum tempo depois chegou David, vindo da cena de Warrick e Sara, e começou seu trabalho, enquanto os CSIs faziam o deles.

Na cozinha, além de louças sujas, caixas de cereal vazias e restos de alimentos espalhados em cima da pia e do balcão, Catherine não encontrou nada que servisse como pista.

De volta à sala, Nick trouxe um pequeno envelope plástico, com um pó branco dentro.

_Cocaína. – disse ele – Achei debaixo do travesseiro dele.

_E o que mais? – perguntou Catherine, vindo da cozinha em direção a ele.

_As roupas estão todas arrumadas no guarda roupas, está tudo em ordem, tudo no lugar, dinheiro, relógios, talão de cheques, carteira... Absolutamente tudo! Mas tinha umas manchas de sangue no chão; coletei umas amostras para levar para análise.

_Hmm... – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Cadê o Greg? Ainda não veio do banheiro?

_Eu vou lá dar uma olhada nele.- disse Nick, se encaminhando para o banheiro, seguido por Catherine. Ao pararem na porta, um de cada lado do batente , viram o colega diante do armário de remédios. Greg olhou para a porta um instante, depois disse:

_Que bom que estão aí. Vão gostar de ver isso.

Os dois se aproximaram, então ele continuou:

_Achei uma camisinha usada no lixo, alguns fios de cabelo comprido e escuro no ralo da banheira; procurei por digitais mas só achei algumas parciais um pouco borradas. Nesse armário tem de tudo: remédio pra enxaqueca, Viagra, pastilhas para tosse, anabolizantes.

_Então, ele teve companhia antes de morrer. Ok, rapazes, levem essas coisas para análise e mandem comparar o DNA da camisinha com os fios de cabelo. Vou falar com o David em quanto vocês recolhem os remédios.

Ela deixou os colegas lá e se dirigiu para a sala, onde David já se encontrava ao lado do corpo.

_Me informe. – ela pediu, parando ao lado dele, que estava abaixado ao lado do corpo.

_Pela temperatura do fígado e condições gerais, está morto há uns três dias. Tem uma perfuração, feita por arma de fogo. A bala está alojada, pode retirar na necropsia. Tem escoriações pelo corpo e algumas costelas quebradas. Acho que ele apanhou feio antes de morrer.

_Obrigada, David. – disse Catherine, se abaixando ao lado do corpo. Ela verificou os bolsos dele e achou um papel com um número de telefone, mas sem nome. Ela guardou o papel e se levantou, deixando que o legista levasse o corpo.

Logo os rapazes voltaram do banheiro com os remédios que tinham recolhido. No momento não havia mais nada a ser feito ali, então eles voltaram ao laboratório.

No carro, Nick percebendo que a colega, sentada ao seu lado, estava calada, resolveu puxar conversa.

_Cath, tudo bem com você? Você está meio estranha, hoje...

_Tudo bem, Nick. – ela o interrompeu – Eu só preciso de um tempo sozinha, pra colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

_Foi algo no laboratório? – perguntou Greg do banco de trás, colocando a cabeça entre os bancos da frente.

_Não, Greg, são problemas pessoais. Não quero falar sobre isso, ok? – ela disse, a voz calma, quase sem emoção.

Nick assentiu com a cabeça, olhando carinhosamente para ela:

_Sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, estaremos do seu lado.

_Eu sei. Obrigada rapazes. É muito bom ter amigos como vocês! – ela sorriu.

E, em silêncio, terminaram o trajeto até o laboratório.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Depois de Robbins ter terminado a necropsia de ambos os casos, Grissom convocou uma reunião com todos os colegas para saber de seus progressos nas investigações. Sentaram-se todos ao redor da mesa. Grissom ao lado de Sara de um dos lados, Warick na ponta e Catherine, entre Nick e Greg, do lado oposto de Grissom. Cada um deles tinha à sua frente os relatórios entregues pelo legista e alguns dados que já haviam conseguido.

_Muito bem, - pediu Grissom – Me informem suas descobertas. Warrick? – ele olhou para o CSI, convocando-o a falar.

_Bom, o relatório do legista apontou uma única perfuração na têmpora esquerda. Os cortes foram todos feitos depois da morte, são limpos e precisos, bem nas articulações. O contêiner tinha inúmeras digitais, mas é o lugar onde qualquer um pode acabar encostando, não vai dar em nada.

_Já identificaram o corpo?

Foi Sara quem respondeu:

_Não tinha nada com ele, nenhum documento, cartão, carteira, absolutamente nada! Coletamos as digitais dele e colocamos no CODIS, mas ainda não saiu o resultado. A toxicologia está dentro dos padrões normais, sem drogas e nem mesmo remédios.

_Muito bem. – ele olhou para os três à sua frente – E vocês?

_Nossa vítima, James Morrison, - começou Catherine – não era nenhum mocinho. A toxicologia apontou níveis de álcool de 1.9, cocaína, altas doses de anabolizantes, energéticos, anfetaminas, GHB e estimulantes sexuais.

_O cara era uma bomba-relógio ambulante! –disse Greg.

_É, mas não foi uma explosão que o matou. – completou Nick – A necropsia apontou sinais de espancamento. Apesar de não ter nada visível, havia muitos ferimentos internos, quatro costelas e o pulso quebrados. Mas a causa da morte foi um tiro na têmpora esquerda. A bala estava alojada no crânio, o Doc nos entregou e eu levei para a balística. Calibre 25, revestida de teflon. Não havia número de série. Parece ser uma daquelas balas feitas sob encomenda. Achamos um fio de cabelo e uma camisinha usada no banheiro dele. O Hodges já deve estar...

Nesse momento, antes que Nick terminasse a frase, Hodges bateu levemente na porta de vidro e entrou na sala, trazendo alguns papéis consigo.

_Saíram os resultados dos seus exames. – ele anunciou, virando-se em seguida para Sara. – E a sua pesquisa no CODIS encontrou um resultado positivo. Imprimi para você. – ele entregou a ela uma das folhas que segurava.

_Obrigada, Hodges. – Sara respondeu, meio sem saber o que fazer.

Hodges era meio invasivo e intrometido, mas se não fosse assim, não seria o Hodges. Em seguida, ele caminhou até o outro lado da mesa, parando ao lado de Nick, para o qual entregou dois relatórios.

_O DNA da camisinha que me entregaram tinha duas amostras, uma era de James Morrison e a outra é idêntica à do cabelo, de uma desconhecida. Todas as amostras de sangue que trouxeram do quarto são dele.

Enquanto o técnico discursava como um professor perante um grupo seleto de alunos, Grissom o olhava curioso por cima dos óculos.

_Obrigado, Hodges. – Grissom agradeceu simplesmente – Ãhn..Sara, a confirmação do CODIS...?

_Ah,sim. – ela verificou a folha que lhe fora entregue a pouco – Achamos um nome: Stuart Nelson. Tinha 43 anos e trabalhava como contador de uma empresa chamada Strausser & Smith Importações e Exportações. O último endereço conhecido fica a uns vinte minutos daqui. – ela olhou para Warrick, sorrindo- Eu dirijo!

Strausser. Imediatamente Catherine se lembrou do nome, mas tentou desviar a atenção. Será que Sara e Warrick falariam sobre o caso com Josh? E de repente ela se perguntava por que Grissom não a colocara no outro caso, para dar lhe a chance de vê-lo de novo, de tornar a falar com ele.

E então seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela presença nada sutil de Judie, a recepcionista. Na verdade mal se via a pequena mulher por trás do enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas e de uma caixa dourada em formato de coração, que segurava com dificuldade. Parando na porta, meio de lado, ela chamou:

_Senhorita Willows? Deixaram isso na recepção para a senhorita.

Diante dos olhares curiosos dos colegas, Catherine se levantou devagar, ela própria incrédula com a situação. Ela se aproximou da mulher, pegando o enorme buquê das mãos dela. Devia haver no mínimo, umas quatro dúzias de rosas ali.

_Tem certeza de que são pra mim, Judie? – ela perguntou. Não conseguia imaginar ninguém que pudesse lhe mandar rosas vermelhas em tamanha quantidade.

_Tenho, sim. Um rapaz veio entregar, disse que era para ser entregue para a senhorita pessoalmente. – ela confirmou, falando melhor agora, que não tinha que se preocupar em equilibrar o buquê. – E isto aqui também.

Catherine segurou o buquê com apenas um braço e pegou a caixa dourada com a mão livre.

_Obrigada, Judie. – Ela agradeceu com um sorriso, ainda sem saber muito bem qual era a situação ali.

Os colegas a olhavam curiosos, enquanto ela voltava para seu lugar à mesa. Sara e Greg esboçavam sorrisos, e o CSI mais jovem foi direto ao assunto:

_Hey, Cath, você está saindo com alguém?

_Greg! – recriminou Sara – isso é particular, não acha? Mas, - ela olhou sorrindo para a colega – quem te mandou isso?

_Depois eu é que sou curioso! – reclamou Greg.

_Bom, eu não faço idéia de quem pode ter mandado isso. – Catherine explicou.

_Seja quem for tem bom gosto! – comentou Nick. –São rosas colombianas. Custam bem caro.

Warrick olhou para ele, curioso.

_Qual é? Eu também já mandei flores para minha namorada.

_Quando tinha uma. – zombou Greg .

_Espera, tem um cartão aqui. – apontou Nick, puxando um pequeno cartão do meio das pétalas, extremamente desproporcional ao resto.

Catherine deixou o buquê sobre a mesa à sua frente e abriu o pequeno cartão. Numa caligrafia muito bonita, lia-se apenas : "_Ter te salvado ontem foi a melhor coisa da minha semana. Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor. Espero que aceite jantar comigo esta noite. Passo na sua casa às 8:00. Se não estiver interessada eu entenderei. Ass: JS_"

JS. Josh Strausser. Ao ler, Catherine não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso. Realmente Josh era o cara mais gentil que conhecera. Tão gentil, que perante o gesto ela nem se lembrou de questionar sobre como ele havia descoberto o endereço de seu trabalho. Colocando o cartão de lado, ela abriu a caixa. Ao retirar a tampa um delicioso aroma de chocolates invadiu a sala. Grissom, que estava mudo até então, aspirou levemente o ar.

_Bombons suíços. O melhor chocolate fabricado no mundo.

_Olha, eu não sei quem é esse cara, mas seja quem for, tem muito dinheiro. – comentou Nick.

_Não quer nos apresentar, não, Catherine? – pediu Greg.

_Acho que agora podemos voltar ao trabalho, não acham? – disse Catherine.

_Acho uma ótima idéia. – Grissom retomou o controle. – Nick, você vai trabalhar com Sara e Warrick, a partir de agora. Eu vou pegar o caso com Catherine e Greg, assim, formamos dois times iguais.

O CSI pensou em contestar, mas se conteve. O chefe continuou:

_Muito bem, você vão até a casa de Stuart Nelson. Nós vamos rastrear o número encontrado no bolso de James Morrison e tentar encontrar alguém da família.

_Eu fico com o telefone. – escolheu Greg rapidamente.

_E nós vamos à caça! - brincou Catherine, sorrindo para Grissom.

Funções definidas, lá foram os grupos para suas determinadas funções. Greg para o laboratório de análises e os outros para seus respectivos casos, depois de Catherine ter guardado os presentes em seu armário.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

O trânsito fluía sem problemas e o pequeno grupo de criminalistas, seguidos pelo carro de Brass, logo chegou à residência de Stuart Nelson. Uma bela propriedade em tons de verde claro e branco no centro nobre de Vegas. O Tahoe preto foi estacionado em frente à casa, logo atrás dele, Brass estacionou o Taurus também preto. Os CSI's se reuniram à Brass, parando em frente à porta, onde Nick tocou a campainha. Não demorou muito e uma mulher loira, cabelos curtos e bem vestida veio atender a porta.

_Pois não? – ela perguntou, lendo a inscrições no colete de Sara.

_Rachel Nelson? Sou Jim Brass, polícia de Las Vegas. Estes são Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown e Sara Sidle, da Criminalística. Gostaríamos de falar com a senhora por um minuto. Sobre o seu marido.

_Meu marido? Bom, ele não está em casa agora, e não sei quando voltará. - ela começou a explicar.

_Senhora, poderia olhar uma foto, por favor? – pediu Sara, mostrando a fotografia de Stuart Nelson feita na necropsia.

_Oh, meu Deus! – a mulher levou a mão à boca, muito espantada e visivelmente chocada com a notícia. – Como... Como isso foi acontecer?

A mulher se apoiou no beiral da porta, um pouco pálida.

_Não sabemos de nada ainda. – explicou Warrick – Por isso estamos aqui, para lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Sentimos muito pelo seu marido e sabemos o quanto deve ser difícil, mas agradeceríamos muito se nos ajudasse.

_Entrem, por favor – ela disse, quase num sussurro, abrindo passagem para os quatro agentes.

Eles a seguiram até a sala, onde ela se acomodou numa confortável poltrona bege. Logo uma empregada, vestida em seu uniforme branco extremamente alvo e limpo, entrou na sala.

_Oh! Hellen, que bom que está aqui. – disse Rachel Nelson – Poderia me trazer um copo com água, por favor? E, - ela olhou para os quatro à sua frente – um café para vocês?

_Não, obrigado. – agradeceu Nick.

Warrick e Brass também recusaram e Sara se limitou a fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

_Apenas água, então, Hellen. – a mulher confirmou.

A moça assentiu e saiu da sala sem fazer barulho.

Rachel Nelson abaixou a cabeça, não parecia bem.

_ Senhora Nelson, está tudo bem? Quer que chame um médico, ou... – ofereceu Sara.

_Não, está tudo bem. Eu só... Não entendo como alguém pode ter feito isso com alguém como Stu. Ele era tão bom, tão generoso, solidário...

Brass se aproximou mais, sentando no sofá de frente para ela, enquanto os CSIs permaneciam de pé, logo atrás dele.

_ Saberia dizer se seu marido havia brigado com alguém? Algum cliente, ou amigo?

_Não! E Stuart não tinha "clientes". Nos últimos seis anos trabalhava apenas para a empresa de exportações. E não imagino que motivo teria para brigar com algum amigo.

Neste momento, Hellen voltou, trazendo uma bandeja com o copo d'água. Rachel pegou o copo, bebendo um gole e depois o depositou na mesinha a seu lado.

Warrick resolveu perguntar também:

_Qual foi a última vez que viu seu marido?

_Já vai fazer dois dias. Ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa quando saiu para o trabalho e disse que talvez precisasse viajar a negócios.

_E ele sempre viajava assim, sem data programada? – perguntou Brass, achando aquilo um tanto estranho.

_Sim, muitas vezes. Por isso não me preocupei quando ele não voltou para casa.

_Sei. – ele assentiu, não muito convencido da veracidade da resposta dela.

_Senhora Nelson, será que podíamos dar uma olhada por aí? - pediu Nick.

_Claro. Se vocês vão achar a pessoa que fez isso ao meu marido eu não me oponho a nada. Fiquem à vontade. Hellen irá acompanhá-los até o escritório dele.

_Bem, eu vou ficar aqui e fazer mais algumas perguntas à Rachel Nelson, enquanto vocês fazem o que têm que fazer. – ajuntou Brass.

Enquanto o capitão se recostava mais confortavelmente no sofá, o trio de agentes seguiu a empregada escada acima. Sara e Nick ficaram com o escritório e Warrick com o quarto e o closet de Stuart Nelson.

O escritório era uma sala ampla, com uma estante repleta de livros ao fundo, uma mesa com um computador e telefone e uma cadeira de couro atrás dela. À um lado havia uma janela e, na parede oposta a ela, um armário de arquivos.

_Vamos dar uma olhada nos registros, talvez tenha alguma ficha, carta ou relatório que nos dê alguma pista. – disse Nick.

_Tudo bem. Eu fico com o arquivo, você checa a escrivaninha.

Nick assentiu com a cabeça e começaram imediatamente o trabalho.

Por sorte o armário de arquivos não tinha uma segurança muito grande, apenas um cadeado trancando a porta, o qual Sara abriu rapidamente com o auxílio de uma chave padrão pega em seu kit. Quase todas as pastas que ele mantinha ali eram arquivos antigos da Strausser & Smith Importações e Exportações. Mas uma pasta meio escondida no fundo do armário foi o que chamou a atenção de Sara. Era um pouco menor que as outras e mais fina. Ela abriu.

_Hey, Nick. Dá uma olhada nisto.

Sara vai até o amigo, com a pasta nas mãos.

_O que achou? – ele perguntou, tirando a atenção da mesa e virando-se para a colega.

_São cópias de cheques ao portador emitidos pela Strausser&Smith. Acha que Stuart Nelson fazia algum serviço extra para a empresa? Algo que não podia ser registrado juntamente com as outras contas?

_Se fosse assim, por que ele guardaria cópias dos cheques? – ele questionou. – Por que não apenas receber o dinheiro como um aumento no salário, ou bonificação?

_Não sei, talvez ele não quisesse que a esposa soubesse da fonte desse dinheiro adicional. – Sara tentava encontrar argumentos convincentes.

_Sua teoria faz algum sentido, mas que tipo de serviços seriam esses?

_Não sei. Algo que pudesse fazer alguém matá-lo. Vamos levar esses arquivos, talvez alguém da empresa fique feliz em ajudar a polícia.

_Não custa tentar. – Nick concordou. – Eu encontrei umas agendas dele nessas gavetas, mas está faltando a desse ano. A maioria das anotações parece ser sobre trabalho e a parte de telefones está em branco. No laboratório farão uma análise mais detalhada. Isso se Rachel Nelson nos deixar levar esses documentos.

_Acredito que ela deixará. Está emocionalmente abalada demais para contestar, ou nos pedir um mandado. – Sara sorriu, enquanto seu olhar passeou pela mesa, indo parar no telefone que ficava ao lado do computador. – Talvez os registros telefônicos ajudem.

Nick se virou para o aparelho, outra idéia também passou por sua mente.

_Podemos também checar o HD do computador dele.

Quando se virou de frente para Sara novamente, acabou esbarrando na pasta que ela segurava, espalhando os papéis pelo chão acarpetado.

_Droga. Desculpe, Sara. – pediu Nick – Eu pego pra você.

_Não, tudo bem, eu pego.

Os dois se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo, ficando muito próximos um do outro. Seus rostos quase se tocavam. Sara sentiu que o amigo a olhava e não conseguia ficar confortável tão próxima assim dele, no entanto, pôs-se a ajuntar os papéis, evitando olhar para ele. De repente, sem aviso, sem motivo, a mão de Nick pousou sobre a sua, em busca de uma última folha. Por um momento ambos ficaram sem reação. Sara sentiu suas faces ficarem quentes e vermelhas, seu coração acelerou. Ela se perguntava por que. Nick era seu companheiro de trabalho, não podia estar sentindo nada por ele. Não podia ou não queria sentir? Enquanto ela se perdia em divagações, Nick a olhava, sem entender muito bem o que seria a estranha energia que se apossou dele. Estavam tão próximos que podiam ouvir a respiração um do outro e, no entanto, ainda não era perto o suficiente. Sua mão estava ali, sobre a dela, mas isso ainda não era o bastante.

Pela primeira vez, Sara levantou o olhar para os olhos dele. Ficaram apenas se olhando por um breve segundo, sem se moverem. Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podiam ficar ali parados, apenas se olhando. E, de fato, alguém fez. Tomado por um impulso incontrolável que não sabia de onde vinha, Nick colou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo delicado, pegando Sara de surpresa. Surpresa maior, para ela mesma, foi ter correspondido prontamente, sem se questionar, sem afastá-lo. Quando se separaram e voltaram a ficar de pé, Sara virou-se depressa e ficou em frente ao arquivo, de costas para ele, envergonhada demais para ser capaz de continuar o encarando.

_Sara, desculpe-me. Eu...não sei o que deu em mim. – ele tentou se desculpar, apreensivo pela reação dela.

_Tudo bem, Nick. – ela o interrompeu – Não precisa se desculpar.

Ele percebeu pela voz que ela sorria e relaxou. Ainda estavam em serviço, então ele achou melhor voltarem ao trabalho e falar sobre aquilo com ela depois.

_Bom, acho que o que temos já é o bastante, por hora.

Neste momento, Warrick apareceu na porta.

_Terminei o quarto do cara. – ele anunciou.- Não achei nada de anormal. Nenhum sinal de que ele estivesse planejando viajar. Nada ali parece ser útil. E vocês?

_Achamos alguns arquivos, cópias de cheques, as agendas dele. – informou Nick.

_Também vamos levar o computador para análise e pedir os registros das ligações. – completou Sara.

_Parece que acabamos. – arrematou Warrick.

_É, acabamos, sim. – concordou Nick. – De volta ao laboratório.

Voltaram para a sala, onde pediram permissão para levar as coisas que haviam encontrado. Rachel não se importou, deixou que levassem as coisas que precisassem sem um mandado. Depois de colocarem as coisas no carro, voltaram ao laboratório.O trajeto de volta foi silencioso dentro do Tahoe preto. Sara passou as chaves para que Warrick dirigisse e sentou-se no banco de trás. Nem ela nem Nick falaram nada, a não ser respondendo às ocasionais perguntas e comentários feitos pelo colega que estava na direção. Ambos ainda pensavam naquele beijo, ainda recordavam o apenas alguns segundos, mas seriam capaz de senti-lo ainda por muito tempo.

Na volta ao laboratório, encontraram Greg sorridente saindo da sala de áudio/visual.

_Oi, pessoal! – ele cumprimentou. – Vocês viram se o Grissom e a Catherine já voltaram da casa da vítima?

_Não. – Nick respondeu. – Também acabamos de chegar.

_Você parece contente. – notou Warrick – Encontrou alguma coisa útil?

_Digamos que eu tive um acerto de 100% em ter escolhido ficar com o telefone. – ele sorriu do jeito jovial e encantador que só ele conseguia.

_Até que enfim fez alguma coisa direito, hein Greg? – Sara zombou dele.

_Muito engraçado. Mas hoje podem falar o que quiserem que eu não ligo. Quero só ver a cara do Grissom quando souber.

_Quando souber o que? – a voz familiar do supervisor soou às costas dele.

Estava tão distraído que não percebeu a chegada de Grissom e Catherine, que pararam logo atrás dele.

Num instante, Greg se virou, seu sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão séria.

_Ah...Oi! Eu achei que gostaria de saber que consegui um bom resultado com aquele número de telefone. – ele começou, meio encabulado, querendo surpreender o chefe. – E, sabe do que mais? O número é da casa de Stuart Nelson.

Os rostos envolta dele ficaram perplexos, deixando em Greg uma sensação de contentamento que quase não cabia no peito.

_Muito bem, Greg. – elogiou Grissom – E já que o telefonema é relevante para os dois casos, você já conseguiu rastrear o tempo e o áudio da chamada?

_Na verdade, - ele ficou meio frustrado – Eu ainda não concluí essa parte. Com licença.

Ele se retirou sob os olhares divertidos dos colegas.

Os dois grupos conversaram um pouco sobre seus casos. Provavelmente trabalhariam como num único caso. Mas ainda havia muitas pontas soltas naquela história e, se eles quisessem fechar o caso, teriam que encontrar os meios para fechar todas elas.

Eram sete e meia e Catherine já estava ansiosa pela chegada de Josh. Se perguntara antes se deveria mesmo ir, se ele iria mesmo buscá-la. Mas ele não parecia o tipo de homem que esquecia seus compromissos ou que os delegava. Depois de inspecionar todo o guarda roupa, ela se decidiu por um vestido vermelho, pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Os cabelos estavam soltos em leves cachos e ela fez uma maquiagem leve. Enquanto escolhia os brincos, Lindsey parou à porta do quarto.

_Mamãe, a vovó chegou... Nossa, você está linda! – ela exclamou, depois de observar a mãe por um instante.

_Obrigada, Linds. – ela agradeceu sorrindo – Que horas são?

_Sete e 40. Aonde você vai?

_Vou... Dar uma volta com um amigo.

_Quer dizer namorado?

_Não! Bom, pelo menos não ainda. – a última parte ela sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para a garota. – De qualquer forma, voltarei cedo e quero que já esteja na cama. A menina fez uma careta.

_Bom, vou descer pra jantar com a vovó.

Lindsey saiu e deixou Catherine terminando de se arrumar. Quando faltavam ainda dez minutos ela já andava de um lado para o outro. Ela parou ao lado da janela, lançando um olhar para a rua. Um carro preto se aproximava. Era ele. Ela pegou a bolsa e desceu as escadas. Despediu-se de Lindsey e de sua mãe e, quando ouviu a campainha tocar, já estava diante da porta. Assim que abriu, se deparou com o imenso sorriso de Josh e foi envolvida pelo perfume dele. Ele usava calças pretas e camisa azul claro, com dois botões displicentemente abertos. Por cima, um blazer também preto.

_Olá! Vejo que estava me esperando. Fico feliz. – ele a cumprimentou.

_Olá. – ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Obrigada pelas flores e pelos bombons.

_Que bom que gostou. Está ainda mais linda esta noite.

_Obrigada. Você quer entrar? – ela perguntou, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

"_Você quer entrar? Não acredito que disse isso. Não se pergunta se alguém quer entrar, você o chama para entrar_." - ela pensava consigo mesma – "_Onde está a sua educação?"_

_No momento, não. Não queremos nos atrasar para o nosso jantar, não concorda?

_Claro. Vamos, então?

Josh assentiu com a cabeça, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, do tipo que entrara em extinção há muito tempo. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e passou o braço pelo braço dele. Caminharam até o outro lado da rua, onde ele abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse. Catherine nem podia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Josh deu a volta e assumiu o assento do motorista.

_Dispensei Hank por algumas horas. Queria que fôssemos apenas nós dois esta noite. – ele olhou para ela com aqueles belos olhos azuis. – Espero que goste de comida italiana.

_Adoro comida italiana. Principalmente quando a companhia é agradável. - ela sorriu para ele.

Dirigiram por cerca de vinte minutos. Josh se mostrara também um exímio motorista e Catherine se perguntou secretamente se havia algo que ele não fazia bem. Em cerca de 20 minutos chegaram ao restaurante. Não ficava na área mais badalada de Las Vegas junto aos cassinos e boates, mas isso não o impedia de estar lotado já àquela hora.

Era um lugar agradável, com portas e janelas de madeira e toldos verdes sobre cada janela. Toda a decoração fora feita para parecer bucólica e rústica, mas Catherine sabia bem o quanto cada uma daquelas peças devia custar.

Assim que entraram na recepção, a hostess, uma mulher bonita e bem vestida, de cabelos pretos presos num rabo-de-cavalo elegante foi até eles, com um largo sorriso.

_Boa noite senhor Strausser. Sua mesa está reservada lá nos fundos, exatamente como pediu. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Eles a seguiram, atravessando os corredores do salão principal até o fim, onde um corredor os levou até um segundo salão. Uma área privativa, um pouco menor que a outra, mas tão luxuosa quanto. Ele parecia tão superior a tudo, mas sempre com seu jeito discreto, quase imperceptível. Acomodaram-se, ele escolheu os pratos, o vinho, a sobremesa e não errara nenhuma vez. Conversaram agradavelmente durante as horas que permaneceram lá, tanto que nem perceberam o tempo passar. No trajeto de volta, Josh levou o carro mais devagar, aproveitando para ficar por mais tempo com ela.

_Gostou do lugar? – ele perguntou, sorrindo para ela.

_Adorei. O lugar, o jantar, estava tudo maravilhoso.

_Inclusive a companhia?

_Principalmente.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Vez ou outra Josh tirava os olhos do tráfego para olhar para ela. Flertaram assim durante quase toda a noite. Mesmo quando o assunto não levava a nada, lá estavam os olhos azuis dele, invadindo-a, fazendo-a se interessar por ele, crescendo dentro dela uma vontade de decifrá-lo. Até que ela desistiu daquela conversa com os olhares e quebrou o silêncio:

_Já levou muitas garotas a lugares assim?

_Não. Na verdade, sou um pouco exigente quanto às garotas que eu levo pra jantar. Normalmente, não são mais apenas garotas. Acho que elas ficam mais interessantes com o tempo. Nada da futilidade da juventude, prefiro a certeza e esperteza das mulheres de verdade. Que realmente têm algo a ensinar, que sabem o que querem e são capazes de ir até o fim para conseguir. Mulheres como você.

Ele devia estar mentindo. Não devia ser verdade. Todos os homens no mundo eram incapazes de resistir ao poder de sedução da juventude, ao frescor da idade, e não se podia culpá-los por isso. Mas a voz dele passava uma confiança tão grande, que praticamente forçava Catherine a acreditar. Ou ela preferia acreditar a se questionar sobre a veracidade daquilo? De qualquer forma, ela preferiu aceitar o elogio, mantendo-se em silêncio enquanto ele parava o carro em frente a casa dela.

_Acha que posso ser assim? - perguntou, por fim, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

Ele se virou no banco, ficando de frente para ela e se aproximando mais, respondeu quase num sussurro:

_Sei que você é assim. – apesar do tom gentil em que foram mencionadas, aquelas palavras a deixaram um pouco perturbada e ela se limitou a olhá-lo, tão perto dela que sentia vontade de tocar seu rosto.

Era, de fato, um homem muito bonito. A luz da lua que entrava pelos vidros deixava transparecer alguns poucos fios prateados em meio aos fartos cabelos negros. Catherine analisou-o por um breve momento, parando, então em seu olhar. Aquele olhar misterioso, instigante, que pedia para ser decifrado e que tinha um poder tão grande sobre ela. Ela se apoiou no banco, mais próxima dele, fazendo seus rostos se aproximarem cada vez mais. No instante seguinte seus lábios se tocaram, num beijo inesperado. Por um momento ela sentiu como se flutuasse. O beijo dele era forte, ao mesmo tempo que delicado, vigoroso ao mesmo tempo que sensível. Seus corpos começaram a reagir àquela sensação. Josh tocou de leve o braço de Catherine e sentiu ela se arrepiar. As mãos dela estavam em seu pescoço, as mãos dele na cintura dela. Mas ela sabia que precisava parar, e interrompeu o beijo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele:

_Eu não posso. Não assim, agora. – a voz era quase que um suspiro da luta entre razão e desejo.

_Eu entendo. Desculpe-me.

Eles se afastaram novamente, e Catherine tornou a olhar para ele e agradecer:

_Obrigada novamente. Foi uma noite perfeita.

_Não. Ainda não foi a noite perfeita. – ele acrescentou, com uma segunda intenção visível na voz e no olhar. Catherine saiu do carro, despedindo-se dele e entrou em casa. Depois de fechar a porta, ainda ficou ouvindo o barulho do motor se distanciar, sorrindo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

No começo do turno, Greg foi até a sala de Grissom. O supervisor estava sentado à sua mesa, concentrado em escrever alguma coisa. Ele deu três batidinhas rápidas na porta. Grissom levantou o olhar e tirou os óculos para prestar mais atenção nele.

_Entre, Greg – ordenou.

_Oi – ele começou, timidamente. – vim falar sobre os telefones.

_Alguma coisa?

_Bom, o número anotado no bolso de James Morrison era mesmo da segunda vítima, Stuart Nelson. Mas, não temos como provar que ele ligou. James Morrison não tinha nenhum tipo de telefone, pelo menos não que tenha sido encontrado. Já o telefone de Stuart Nelson, fazia chamadas regulares para a Strausser & Smith e alguns telefones anotados na agenda da mulher dele, telefones de amigos. As chamadas recebidas são do celular da esposa, da empresa e de telefones públicos. Nenhuma delas foi gravada, a companhia telefônica tinha ordens restritas para a linha ser o mais segura e discreta possível. Ao que parece, ele prezava muito a discrição e privacidade.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça.

_Tudo bem, Greg. Vamos esperar que Nick e Sara tenham mais sorte com o computador e os arquivos dele.

Ouviram outra batida na porta , era Catherine. Ela nem esperou o convite, entrou na sala exibindo um grande sorriso.

_Olá, garotos! – cumprimentou ela – Como estão?

_Oi! – respondeu Greg, brevemente.

_Olá, Catherine. – Grissom devolveu-lhe o cumprimento.

_Que caras são essas? – ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Greg e cruzando as pernas ao acomodar-se.

_Os telefones não deram em nada. – explicou Greg.

_Então não temos como provar que havia ligação entre as vítimas.

_Talvez nem houvesse, de fato. – Grissom argumentou.

_Mas o número de Stuart Nelson estava anotado em um papel no bolso de James Morrison. – retrucou Catherine.

_Isso não quer dizer que ele o tenha conhecido, ou que tenha ligado para ele. – O supervisor tentava se manter racional. Por mais que ansiasse descobrir tudo logo, não era de seu feitio fazer suposições, ainda mais onde poderiam caber tantas delas. Ou nenhuma.

_Nick já analisou o computador dele? – ela mudou o rumo da conversa.

_Ainda não. – Greg respondeu. – vi ele e o Archie na sala de audiovisual quando estava vindo pra cá.

_Você vai ao trabalho de Stuart Nelson? – perguntou Catherine, tentando dar à voz um tom impessoal e indiferente, mas a pergunta lhe queimava por dentro. Queria que a resposta fosse sim, e que ela estivesse incluída no grupo que iria até lá. Mas será que queria mesmo? Ver Josh novamente não despertaria algo estranho nela? A verdade é que nem ela sabia o que queria ouvir como resposta.

_Warrick foi até lá com o Brass, há uns dez minutos. – ele respondeu, num tom meio disperso, voltando a examinar os arquivos.

Ela olhou para o chão, sentindo-se meio estranha. Sem saber ao certo se queria ou não ter ido também.

O silêncio se abateu sobre eles, mas não durou mais do que dois ou três segundos. Depois de passar o olhar de um para o outro, Greg perguntou ao chefe:

_E o que fazemos agora? Esperamos?

_Se quiser pode ir ajudar o Nick ou a sara. – ele disse, desviando o olhar para ele por um momento.

_Tudo bem. Você vem, Cath?

_Se for ajudar ao Nick, vou ver se Sara precisa de ajuda com os arquivos.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, se levantando, mas mal deu dois passos e Nick apareceu na porta da sala.

_Oi, pessoal! Más notícias sobre o HD do senhor Nelson.

_O que foi que houve? – perguntou Greg, fazendo a mesma pergunta que pairava pelos olhares de Grissom e Catherine.

_O sistema estava protegido por um programa de segurança mais potente que o do governo. – o CSI começou a explicar - É preciso uma senha para ter acesso às pastas e informações. Desligamos e tentamos remover o sistema, mas ele tinha um programa anexo de autodestruição. Qualquer erro na senha, ou uma forma errada de desinstalar o programa ativaria esse mecanismo. Quando tentamos remover o programa usando um dos nossos servidores acabamos ativando o programa e o HD foi formatado. Sinto muito.

_O que será que ele tinha no computador pra ter um sistema de segurança tão avançado? – especulou Greg.

_Seja lá o que for ele levou para o túmulo. – ajuntou Catherine.

_Agora só nos resta esperar que Sara tenha algum progresso com aqueles arquivos. – terminou Grissom.

_Falavam de mim? – Sara apareceu na porta, entrando em seguida e parando ao lado de Catherine.

_O quê que é isso? – falou Greg – Convenção de premeditações?

Sara olhou para ele confusa, mas ignorou o comentário.

_Vim falar sobre os arquivos da vítima. Analisei todos os documentos. A maioria deles é de dados públicos da empresa, algumas contas feitas por fora, dados de contabilidade em geral. Nada que pudesse surpreender muito. Enviei um fax aos bancos pedindo informações sobre aquelas cópias de cheques. Todos foram descontados, claro, e, como eram ao portador, não ficaram registrados os dados das pessoas que sacaram o dinheiro. Mas, olhando nos lançamentos de balanço da Strausser&Smith, tem uma quantia exatamente igual ao valor da soma dos cheques lançada como "Pagamento de Serviços de Terceiros". Pode ser qualquer coisa, mas tudo está dentro dos padrões e parâmetros legais. Não vai nos ajudar muito.

_Certo. – Assentiu Grissom – Obrigado, Sara.

_Bom, por enquanto, não temos nada para trabalhar. Vamos esperar que o Warrick traga alguma novidade do trabalho da vítima.

Greg olhou para a porta, esperando que o colega entrasse também, como fizeram os outros, mas dessa vez a invocação não deu certo e ele voltou a prestar atenção em Grissom.

_Por enquanto é só. - finalizou o CSI mais velho.

_Só? Então estamos dispensados? – Greg ficou animado com a perspectiva.

_Claro! – brincou Grissom, fazendo um sorriso surgir no rosto do mais jovem.

_É sério?

_Claro que não. Não vão a campo hoje, mas há muito a ser feito aqui no laboratório. Podem começar por revisar os relatórios nessas pastas. – ele pegou algumas das pastas que estavam sobre a mesa e foi entregando para cada um dos quatro a sua frente.

_Mais papelada. – Sara sorriu com desdém – Muito obrigada, Greg!

Cada um deles saiu da sala carregando as pastas designadas.

Aquela noite estava mais fria que as anteriores. Apesar do deserto o inverno imperava também sobre Vegas. Catherine atravessou a porta da frente do Departamento de Criminalística, vestindo o casaco preto de camurça por cima da blusinha de lã em listras lilás e brancas e da calça jeans escura. Displicentemente ela andou pelo estacionamento, à procura de seu carro. Mas não foi uma SUV que chamou sua atenção, e sim um Mercedes SKL preto. Aquele mesmo carro a levara a um restaurante a noite passada. Apoiado ao lado do carro estava Josh, as mãos nos bolsos das calças pretas, uma camisa cinza escuro e um paletó também preto. Assim que a viu ele sorriu. Ela lhe retribuiu o sorriso, aproximando-se do carro.

_Olá! – ele a cumprimentou.

_Oi. O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou de forma gentil.

_Bom, eu estava sem nada pra fazer, ninguém em casa, nada interessante na TV, aí pensei em dar uma volta e ver se você gostaria de aproveitar esse friozinho comigo, me fazendo companhia. Tenho uma garrafa de Bourbon e duas taças nos esperando. Espero que não tenha outros planos para essa noite.

_Na verdade não tenho.

_Que bom! Nesse caso, podemos entrar logo no carro? Tentei parecer elegante para você, mas a verdade é que estou congelando! – ele lhe confidenciou, abaixando o tom de voz e aproximando-se um pouco mais dela, fazendo Catherine rir.

_Tudo bem. Talvez eu dê um jeito de te aquecer. – ela jogou charme para ele, enquanto entrava no carro.

Logo chegaram a casa dele. De fato não havia ninguém. Assim que entraram, Catherine sentiu o conforto do aquecimento central e tirou o casaco, deixando-o sobre o sofá. Eles foram lá para cima e Josh a levou até a varanda de seu quarto, onde havia um banco forrado com uma manta bege e, ao lado, uma mesinha com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

_Parece que já tinha tudo planejado – Catherine disse, observando o local.

_Na pior das hipóteses, só teria que guardar a outra taça – ele respondeu, acomodando-se no banco. Catherine sentou-se a seu lado e ele serviu o vinho. Começaram a beber e conversar sobre coisas banais, até que, já na segunda taça, Catherine perguntou olhando diretamente em seus olhos:

_Por que nunca fala nada sobre você?

_Ah, não há nada para falar. – ele respondeu, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos dela. – Mas, se há algo que queira perguntar, fique à vontade!

_Pode começar me contando sobre seu sobrenome. Disse que sua família era italiana, mas Strausser me parece russo.

_Alemão, na verdade. - corrigiu ele- É o nome da família do meu avô. Eles foram exilados e fugiram durante a guerra. Acabaram indo parar na Itália, onde ficaram até meus pais resolverem vir para os Estados Unidos, onde eu nasci. Acho que o final da história você conhece.

Ela sorriu em resposta. Josh terminou a segunda taça e então olhou para o céu. Naquele bairro, distante das luzes dos cassinos e boates, podia-se ver melhor as estrelas.

Josh deslizou pelo banco aproximando-se mais dela.

_Vem cá. Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – quando seus corpos se tocaram ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, abraçando-a. – Olhe o céu.

Ela assim fez. A lua cheia tinha um brilho azulado, extremamente ofuscante. Quase não havia nuvens, o que deixava uma visualização perfeita.

_Vê aquela estrela perto da lua? – ele perguntou – aquela maior e mais brilhante.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

_Ela é sua. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Catherine o olhou,confusa.

_É a sua estrela. – ele continuou – Eu devia dar seu nome a ela, mas acho que já foi nomeada.

Ela riu, olhando para ele.

_Está me dando uma estrela?

_Eu estou tentando ser romântico, será que pode colaborar? – ele riu também.

_Desculpe - ela tentou controlar o riso – É que ninguém nunca me deu uma estrela antes!

_Eu te daria o universo inteiro, se fosse possível.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Seu coração saiu do compasso por um instante. Josh proseguiu:

_Eu pensei em te dar um anel, ou um carro, mas não teria o mesmo significado. Se brigássemos você jogaria o anel fora, ou mandaria o carro para um ferro-velho. Mas a estrela não. Ela estará lá para sempre. Mesmo que esteja de dia e você não possa ver, mas ela estará lá. E, quando estiver sozinha à noite, pode olhar para ela e saberá que estarei fazendo o mesmo.

_Acho que eu devia dizer algo, mas não sei o que.

_Não precisa dizer nada. Nunca te disseram que às vezes um olhar fala mais que mil palavras?

_Você é assim sempre, ou só está tentando me seduzir?

_Depende. Está funcionando? – ele sorriu.

_Acho que sim. – ela disse, voltando a encará-lo.

Ficaram assim por intermináveis segundos, até que Josh quebrou o silêncio:

_Seus olhos são lindos. Poderia ficar a noite toda aqui, só olhando para eles.

_Josh?

_Sim.

_Será que pode parar com esses elogios baratos e me beijar logo de uma vez?

_Será um prazer! – ele sorriu, passando uma mão por debaixo dos cabelos dela e fez seus lábios se encontrarem.

O toque das mãos dele em sua nuca fez Catherine se arrepiar. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mais provocante. Ela tinha uma das mãos apoiada no peito dele e a outra enrodilhada em seu pescoço. Ele passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, disputando espaço com a gola da blusa de lã macia. De olhos fechados, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, permitindo melhor acesso ao seu pescoço. A mão livre dele deslizava pela coxa dela, subindo até a cintura, onde encontrou um pedacinho de pele descoberta, logo abaixo da blusa, e subiu pelo caminho que acabara de descobrir, fazendo a pele dela se eriçar com o toque. Cautelosamente ele foi encaminhando a mão mais para cima até chegar ao fecho do soutien. Ela não o repeliu, não o pediu para parar, pelo contrário, ela beijou-lhe o pescoço, o maxilar, voltando então a colar seus lábios nos dele. Josh se inclinou para frente,ficando por cima dela e fazendo-a recostar-se mais no banco. Estavam cruzando a linha entre controle e desejo. Já não eram mais donos de si mesmos. Josh parou de beijá-la por um instante, ainda mantendo seu rosto muito próximo do dela. Ele a olhou nos olhos da forma mais franca que pôde:

_Fique comigo esta noite. – ele pediu. – Quero tê-la por inteiro, conhecer cada milímetro do seu corpo.

_Então me leve para a sua cama. – ela o abraçou, trazendo-o mais para perto – Leve-me ao céu...- sussurrou no ouvido dele, de olhos fechados.

Josh levantou-se e a pegou pela mão, fazendo-a ficar de pé também, de frente para ele. Ela o segurou pela gola da camisa meio aberta e o puxou para mais um beijo. Ele passou os braços em volta dela, caminhando em direção à porta do quarto, que atravessaram meio aos tropeços; ela, empenhada em abrir-lhe os botões da camisa; ele, tentando tirar-lhe a blusa. Poucos passos depois e estariam na cama dele. Josh, por cima dela, cobrindo-a de beijos. E se amariam pela primeira vez, descobrindo, tocando, desejando, explorando, sentindo... Até que adormecessem nos braços um do outro, felizes e exaustos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

O telefone tocava insistentemente aos primeiros raios do amanhecer. Josh abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo o calor do corpo de Catherine ao seu lado. Ele tirou o braço de debaixo dela e ela se afastou um pouco, deixando-o livre para procurar pelo celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Após atender com a voz ainda um pouco sonolenta, ele ficou ouvindo por alguns instantes, de olhos fechados. De repente, ele abriu os olhos, com a expressão muito séria.

_Não vai fazer nada sem que EU autorize. – a voz parecia calma, mas tinha aquele ar frio e imperativo de quem tem muita segurança. - E da próxima vez que eu der uma ordem, tente segui-la.

Nova pausa. Depois ele voltou a falar:

_Ótimo, faça isso. E, da próxima vez que cometer um erro, evite me perturbar com a sua incompetência. Já aturei muitos erros seus, da próxima não terá tanta sorte. Chegarei mais tarde à empresa hoje.

Dizendo isso, ele desligou o celular, deixando-o novamente sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, depois de virou para Catherine, sorrindo.

_Problemas no trabalho. Não fazem nada sem mim.

_E, por falar em trabalho, vai ter que me levar para o meu, porque deixei o carro no estacionamento do laboratório.

_Tudo bem, vou levá-la. Mas não agora. Por enquanto, você ainda é minha!

Ele virou-se, ficando sobre ela, os rostos muito próximos, e então a beijou apaixonadamente.

_Boa tentativa! – Catherine disse, ainda de olhos fechados, depois que ele se afastou. – Mas eu ainda tenho que passar em casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupas. – ela completou, abrindo os olhos e olhando carinhosamente para ele.

_Então vem me ver mais tarde? – ele pediu.

_Sim. Eu prometo! – ela sussurrou, dando-lhe mais um beijo curto e esgueirando-se por debaixo dele para sair da cama. Josh recostou-se novamente nos travesseiros e ela se levantou, vestindo-se com agilidade, enquanto recolhia as peças espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, próximo à cama. Em seguida, Josh se levantou também, tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu, enquanto Catherine o esperava para levá-la para casa e depois para o Departamento de Polícia.

Quando ele a deixou na porta do laboratório ainda estava um pouco cedo, e era um dos raros dias em que Grissom deixara para chegar um pouco mais tarde. Um vento frio passeava pelas ruas, mas diante do aquecimento do laboratório Catherine resolveu deixar o casaco e a bolsa no vestiário. Quando entrou, no entanto, ouviu um som abafado de risadinhas e respirações ofegantes. Ela caminhou até o fim das fileiras de armários que formava um corredor com um banco entre eles, e viu, atrás de um dos armários, uma cena um tanto quanto peculiar. Sara, encostada na parede, as faces coradas e a respiração muito ofegante, e à sua frente, Nick, que a abraçava e beijava vorazmente.

_Eu não consigo acreditar – ela deixou escapar, com um risinho entre o espanto e a confusão, fazendo o casal notar sua presença e ficar desnorteado e paralisado.

_Cat...Catherine...? – gaguejou Sara.

_Olha, Catherine, não é o que está pensando... – Nick tentou de desculpar, muito nervoso, enquanto permanecia ao lado de Sara, encostada na parede, como se quisesse se esconder dentro dela.

Catherine riu, aumentando o nervosismo deles.

_Nick, não estou pensando nada. Eu vi! Mas não se preocupem. – ela tentou segurar o riso – Não vou contar nada para ninguém. Ainda bem que não foi o Grissom que viu essa cena...

_Olha Cath, a gente... quer dizer...- Nick estava todo atrapalhado, tentando encontrar palavras para explicar, as faces um pouco vermelhas.

_Nick, está tudo bem! – disse Catherine – Vai beber uma água, respirar um pouco.

_É, eu vou...é melhor, mesmo. – disse ele, deixando as duas para trás enquanto saía pela porta do vestiário.

Apesar de visivelmente constrangida, Sara esboçava um leve sorriso, enquanto olhava para o chão. Assim que ele saiu, Catherine se aproximou de Sara.

_Há quanto tempo vocês... ?

_Catherine, por favor, nem comece com o sermão, ok? – disse Sara, fechando a cara e se afastando da colega.

_Calma, não vou fazer sermão! Só fiquei... Muito surpresa de ver vocês dois juntos...Vocês nunca demonstraram nada. Principalmente você!

_Na verdade foi surpresa pra mim também. – Sara confidenciou, sentando-se no banco comprido que ficava entre as duas filas de armários.

Catherine se sentou ao seu lado, ficando de frente para ela.

_Quando foi que vocês "descobriram"? – ela perguntou, e Sara abriu um sorriso se recordando da cena.

_Tem dois dias. Desde o dia em que fomos até a casa de Stuart Nelson. Ficamos sozinhos no escritório e... Ele me beijou. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim por ele, antes. Nem imaginei que ele gostasse de mim desse jeito. Mas quando ele me beijou... foi incrível! Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que ... Eu fiquei confusa. Na verdade não sabia nem que EU gostava dele tanto assim. Mas ali, naquele escritório, quando ele tocou a minha mão, parecia que o mundo todo tinha sumido. E eu percebi que pensava muito nele, que ficava em casa me lembrando das coisas que ele falava. Que me sentia mais feliz quando trabalhava com ele.

_Você já sabia. - Catherine sorriu para ela – Só que nunca se deu uma chance de entender o que sentia. Estou feliz por vocês.

_Obrigada. Mas você também parece muito feliz... Está saindo com alguém? É o cara das flores, não é?

_É, sim. Eu o conheci no dia da festa de Halloween. Ele é incrível. É o cara mais maravilhoso que eu já conheci. E ontem ele me deu uma estrela. – ela disse, sorrindo ao se lembrar do fato.

_Uma estrela? – Sara parecia confusa.

_É, uma estrela. Disse que era para me lembrar dele quando estivéssemos longe.

Sara não respondeu. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Greg, que estava chegando no vestiário.

_Olá, garotas! – ele cumprimentou, no seu tom jovial de sempre.

_Oi! – Sara devolveu o cumprimento.

_Hey, Greg! Chegando antes do turno... Está mesmo querendo agradar o Grissom, hein!

_Na verdade o turno já está começando. – ele respondeu – Acho que alguém aqui andou fofocando demais! – ele riu, enquanto guardava o casaco no armário.

_É, acho que falamos demais mesmo. – disse Sara.

_Mulheres e suas longas conversas...

_Continue sendo simpático assim, Greg, e um dia poderá ser o motivo delas! - zombou Catherine.

_Sei... – ele concordou, olhando para ela com aquele sorriso de garotão estampado no rosto. – E, a propósito, vocês sabem o que deu no Nick? Ele nem me ouviu dizer oi, estava lá, com o olhar parado, meio perdido... Meio bobo.

Sara abaixou a cabeça, corando de leve. Sabia muito bem o motivo da distração de Nick.

_Não vi o Nick hoje. Mas sei que o Grissom deve estar nos esperando. Você vem, Sara? – Catherine procurou mudar o rumo da conversa e saiu do vestiário, seguida por Sara.

Elas deixaram um Greg atônito para trás e seguiram pelo corredor até a sala de Grissom. Mas o encontraram antes de chegarem à sala. Ele vinha na direção oposta a delas, com uma pasta em uma das mãos e sorriu ao vê-las:

_Que bom que estão aqui! Sara, informações internas sobre Stuart Nelson. Parece que um dos funcionários da Strausser &Smith ameaçou a vítima. Vá até lá com o Nick e fale com o cara, o nome é Calvin Maloy.

_Tudo bem – ela pegou a pasta das mãos dele e saiu.

Catherine ficou um pouco inquieta novamente ao ouvir o nome Strausser. Grissom a olhou fixamente.

_Está tudo bem? - indagou, vendo-a olhar o chão e esfregar as mãos.

_Está, sim. Mas, tenho uma coisa para falar com você - ela respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando parecer o mais natural possível, mas ele percebeu o ar de apreensão em sua voz.

_Certo. Vamos à minha sala, então. – ele chamou, olhando-a por cima dos óculos.

Poucos passos à frente entraram na sala dele. Ele abriu a porta e fez sinal para que entrasse primeiro e entrou em seguida. Enquanto ela se acomodava na cadeira em frente à mesa, ele deu a volta e sentou-se de frente para ela, do outro lado da mesa.

Como ela permaneceu calada, ele começou:

_E então? Está com algum problema?

_Não exatamente. – ela olhou as paredes, o chão, e se lembrou da vez anterior que estivera ali. Definitivamente o assunto deste dia era menos constrangedor, mas de certa forma os dois eventos estavam relacionados. Ela continuou:

_Eu tenho uma coisa para falar e acho que é melhor que fique sabendo logo.

_Você não costuma fazer tanto rodeio para falar comigo... O que houve?

_É que... Bom, no dia que eu fui... Você sabe... No dia da festa...

_Sim, eu sei.

_Naquela noite um cara me ajudou... Eu não contei isso para você – ela acrescentou, deixando escapar um riso nervoso – e nós continuamos nos vendo...

_Catherine, fico feliz por conciliar sua vida pessoal, mas os seus "amigos" não me interessam. – Grissom a interrompeu.

_Nem mesmo quando o sobrenome dele é Strausser e estamos investigando a morte de um de seus funcionários? – a voz dela retomara a confiança, não era mais hesitante ou apreensiva.

_O que disse? – Grissom perguntou, com uma expressão de confusão estampada no rosto.

_Josh é o dono da empresa Strausser&Smith e era chefe de Stuart Nelson. – ela explicou.

_E você está me contando isso por que... ?

_Só achei que devia saber. Pelo fato de eu estar envolvida no caso.

_E até que ponto está envolvida com ele? – Grissom mantinha a voz serena, mas parecia analisar as respostas dela.

_Bem... É complicado... – ela começou, olhando novamente para o chão.

_Tudo bem, não precisa falar mais nada! – o CSI fez um sinal com a mão para que ela parasse. – Catherine, você é adulta e sabe o que faz. E além do mais, o seu "amigo" não está diretamente envolvido com a investigação. Acredito que não há nada demais no envolvimento de vocês dois. Mas, por precaução, é melhor deixar que a Sara e o Nick tomem a dianteira.

_A Sara e o Nick, é? – ela assentiu com a cabeça, lembrando-se da cena que presenciara no vestiário. – Como quiser. Com licença.

Ela se retirou da sala, um pouco mais segura. Não queria que Grissom a afastasse de um caso por questões pessoais. Mas ela sabia que, pelo menos por enquanto, ele não faria nada assim. Ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele sempre apoiava seus colegas, independente da situação e era essa atitude que fazia com que eles o respeitassem tanto e que levantava a ira de Ecklie sobre o supervisor. Mas o importante era que a situação com Grissom fora resolvida. Não podiam culpá-la por não contar nada, e as coisas todas se acertariam depois do fim do caso.

Pelo menos, era o que ela pensava.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Grissom não deixara que Catherine acompanhasse os outros dois CSIs na visita à Strausser&Smith, o que, à princípio , a deixara um pouco irritada. Mas se tinha que ser assim, que fosse. Para ela, uma pilha de relatórios a conferir não era a coisa mais interessante a se fazer. Por sorte o diurno estava precisando de ajuda num triplo homicídio e ela se livrou do escritório. Na cena, coletando evidências, ela se distrairia e deixaria de pensar na visita dos colegas ao escritório.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Josh Strausser, localizada no 3º andar de um prédio de cor bege com grandes vidros escuros nas janelas, Nick e Sara aguardavam diante de uma mesa bem organizada, com alguns documentos empilhados em alinhamento perfeito.

Não esperaram muito, afinal. Logo um homem bem vestido, usando terno azul marinho por cima da camisa branca e da gravata também azul, adentrou a sala e se apresentou a eles:

_Bom dia, senhores – ele cumprimentou.

Sara e Nick ficaram de pé para apertar a mão do homem. Ele prosseguiu:

_Sou Josh Strausser, presidente e sócio majoritário da Strausser&Smith.

_Olá, senhor. – Nick retribuiu o cumprimento. – Sou Nick Stokes e esta é Sara Sidle, somos da Criminalística de Las Vegas. Gostaríamos de falar um pouco sobre os seus funcionários.

_Dois deles em particular – completou Sara.

_Ah, claro! – Josh sorriu cordialmente, mas os peritos perceberam a hesitação, a nota de receio em sua voz.

Ele fez sinal para que os dois CSI's se sentassem novamente e foi, ele próprio, se acomodar na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

_Bem, de qual deles estamos falando? –ele perguntou

_Primeiro – anunciou Sara – deve saber que um deles, o senhor Stuart Nelson, está morto.

_Sim, eu soube. Ruth Nelson, esposa dele, me contou. Realmente não entendo como foram capazes de fazer semelhante brutalidade a alguém como Stuart.

_Bom, hoje nós recebemos uma ligação de outro funcionário, que se identificou como Paul Carter, e nos informou que um colega dele, daqui mesmo da exportadora ameaçou Stuart Nelson dois dias entes de sua morte. Segundo ele, esse funcionário se chama Calvin Maloy.

_O senhor saberia nos dizer se é verdade essa informação? – perguntou Sara. – Ou pelo menos nos informar a reputação desses dois funcionários?

_Maloy... – Ele repetiu, tentando associar o nome a algum outro evento – Desculpem, mas o nome não me é familiar. Para ser bem sincero, eu não me envolvo muito nessa parte. Quem sabe de todos os problemas da empresa, de todas as reclamações e conhece todos os funcionários é o departamento de Recursos Humanos. A encarregada de lá se chama Marcy Talbot. Podem falar com ela se quiserem mais informações.

_Claro! – consentiu Nick.

_No entanto, não creio que esses senhores tenham uma má reputação. Pelo menos aqui. – Josh continuou. – Do contrário, eu me lembraria de seus nomes. Os bagunceiros e fanfarrões sempre deixam sua marca. – Ele sorriu enigmaticamente para eles.

_Entendo. – Sara retribuiu o sorriso, fazendo Nick olhar dela para Josh e retomar o controle da conversa.

_Senhor Strausser, será que poderíamos dar uma volta pela empresa, talvez falar com algum funcionário?

_Claro que sim! Fiquem à vontade. – Josh respondeu. – Mas não poderei ir até lá com vocês. Tenho alguns relatórios de entrega para preencher e ligações a fazer. Espero que entendam.

_Entendemos, sim, senhor Strausser. – disse Sara.

_Se tivermos algum progresso ou algum problema, nós o informaremos – completou Nick.

Josh apenas sorriu em resposta e os acompanhou até a porta. Assim que os CSIs saíram da sala, ele voltou para sua cadeira e, depois de sentar-se confortavelmente, pegou o celular em seu bolso e discou um número. Não demorou a ser atendido e foi breve em sua conversa:

_Vou ser rápido. Preciso de um serviço seu. Aparentemente alguém resolveu falar mais do que devia, já sabe o que fazer. Enviarei os detalhes mais tarde. – dizendo isso, ele desligou o aparelho. Sua voz era calma, serena e até exibia um sorriso de satisfação ao desligar. Ele sabia que era preciso, não queria que nada desse errado, e para isso, precisaria cuidar bem das pessoas que o cercavam.

Enquanto isso, no térreo, Sara e Nick conversaram com a atendente do departamento de Recursos Humanos, que os informou sobre a reputação de Calvin Maloy e também de Paul Carter. Nenhum dos dois, no entanto, tinha nenhuma reclamação, nenhuma indicação de que fossem encrenqueiros ou que gostassem de arrumar confusão. Saíram da sala com alguns registros dos dois funcionários em questão e, chegando ao pátio, onde alguns raios de sol tentavam dissipar o vento frio, viram um homem que devia ter por volta de 40 anos vir ao encontro deles.

_Hey, vocês! – ele chamou, se aproximando deles – Vocês são da polícia, não são?

_Somos da criminalística. – explicou Nick, analisando disfarçadamente a figura do homem que se aproximava deles. – E o senhor é...?

_Paul Carter. Eu liguei para vocês falando do desgraçado do Maloy. – o homem se identificou.

_E o senhor saberia nos informar algo mais sobre o senhor Maloy? Sobre a relação dele com os outros funcionários e com Stuart Nelson? – perguntou Sara.

_O Maloy era um metido a engraçadinho. Cheio de pose, vivia dizendo que ia fazer e acontecer, ameaçava todo mundo... Mas quando o Nelson veio falar com ele, reclamar dos adiantamentos e empréstimos que ele tinha pego na empresa, ele ficou mesmo com raiva. – nessa última parte, Carter inclinou-se levemente para eles, como que confidenciando o fato. – Dava para ver nos olhos dele que ele não estava brincando.

_Acha que ele seria capaz de matar mesmo o senhor Nelson? – Nick especulou.

_Não sei. – o homem se esquivou da resposta – Mas o cara é maluco. Eu não duvido de nada!

_Obrigado pela ajuda, cara. – Nick agradeceu.

Ele e Sara voltaram para o carro, deixando o homem supervisionando o resto da entrega, vez ou outra chamando a atenção de algum dos homens que carregavam caixas de papelão que pareciam muito pesadas.

Um pouco adiante, Sara se virou para o colega:

_Acha que ele está falando a verdade?

_Não sei. Mas vou ver se consigo um mandado com o Grissom para a casa de Maloy.

_Baseado em quê?

_Uma testemunha que o viu ameaçar o Sr. Nelson. – ele sorriu, parando ao lado dela em frente à porta do motorista do Tahoe.

_Podemos tentar, embora eu ache que já sei a resposta. – ela sorriu de volta. – Você dirige?

_Claro. Mas vai ser difícil prestar atenção na estrada com você ao meu lado.

Ela olhou para o chão, sorrindo. Nick adorava quando ela fazia aquele ar de divertimento encabulado. Ele olhou disfarçadamente para os lados. Não havia mais ninguém no estacionamento. Então ele deixou o kit no chão e a abraçou pela cintura gentilmente, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

_Nickie! Aqui não! – ela sussurrou, repreendedoramente, surpresa pelo gesto dele.

_Não tem ninguém por perto. Só quero um beijo . Só isso e nada mais. – ele fez uma cara de criança que implora um brinquedo caro aos pais.

_Nada mais mesmo? – ela perguntou, maliciosamente, enquanto sorria pra ele.

_Pelo menos por enquanto. – ele respondeu, colando os lábios nos dela, que retribuiu o beijo prontamente.

_Ok, já chega! – ela afirmou depois que se afastaram. – Vamos voltar para o laboratório. Pode aparecer alguém.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela foi para o lado do passageiro, enquanto ele entrava no carro e ocupava o assento do motorista para voltarem ao laboratório.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, depois de uma longa jornada de trabalho, Catherine chegou em casa e ia se preparar para dormir já que Lindsey estava na casa da tia. Tomou um longo banho e vestiu uma camisola longa de cetim branco com uma fenda na perna direita que mostrava tanto quanto era permitido. Assim que terminou de vestir-se, ouviu o som da campainha.

"_Quem será à uma hora dessas?"_ pensou ela, enquanto vestia o robe de cetim também branco por cima da camisola e descia as escadas. Quando atendeu a porta, um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto. Era Josh.

_Oi! O que faz aqui tão tarde? – ela perguntou, sorrindo e abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse.

_Vim te ver. – ele respondeu, entrando e parando ao lado dela, enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás deles. Virou-se pra ele, em seguida, dando-lhe um beijo de leve e o pegou pelo braço levando-o até o sofá.

_Que bom que veio me ver. – ela disse, sentando-se de frente para ele.

_Senti sua falta. – ele disse, pegando a mãe dela entre as dele. – Seus amigos foram até a empresa, hoje.

_É, eu sei. – ela concordou, desmanchando o sorriso.

_Achei que você fosse também.

_Eu não pude. Contei ao meu chefe sobre nós dois e ele achou melhor eu não me envolver diretamente no caso. E depois, não fui encarregada para o caso da morte do seu contador.

_Contou ao seu chefe sobre nós? Por quê? – ele parecia mais curioso do que surpreso ao questioná-la.

_Por que estamos investigando um caso que envolve sua empresa. Se eu me aprofundar demais na investigação e souberem sobre nós, isso pode fazer qualquer evidência que eu coletar se tornar inaceitável.

_E o que o seu chefe disse?

_Ah, nada! Apenas me pediu o que eu já sei, para não me envolver diretamente com o que acontece na empresa, para não analisar evidências importantes... Mas, isso me dá mais tempo para ficar com você. – ela acrescentou,sorrindo novamente.

Ela se acomodou no ombro dele, recostando-se no sofá, cruzando uma perna por cima da sua e de uma das pernas dele. A fenda na camisola se abriu, deixando à mostra a pele alva e macia de sua perna. Josh a abraçou com uma mão e pousou a outra sobre a perna dela, subindo de leve por sua coxa, quase não tocando, mas apertando de leve em alguns pontos. O contato das mãos dele fazia Catherine se arrepiar.

Ela fechou os olhos, tornando a abri-los devagar.

_Pare com isso... – pediu com voz mansa. – sabe muito bem aonde isso vai nos levar.

_Sei. E isso não te excita? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Não esperou resposta. Era uma pergunta retórica e ele sabia muito bem a resposta. A beijou, ainda mantendo a mão sobre a coxa de Catherine, subindo mais. A mão dela estava desfazendo os botões da camisa dele com certa dificuldade. Depois do segundo ela desistiu da tarefa e enfiou a mão pela passagem que conseguira abrir e acariciou o peito dele, fincando as unhas de vez em quando, conforme ele fazia pressão com os dedos em sua perna. Os lábios dele foram deixando os dela e passando ao pescoço, entre beijos e lambidas que a faziam suspirar.

Desistindo de procurar caminho entre a fenda da camisola, ele desatou o nó do robe e o empurrou para o lado, deixando o ombro dela à mostra. Catherine descruzou as pernas, girando o corpo de modo a ficar por cima dele, com um joelho de cada lado do corpo de Josh. Da mesma forma fez com as mãos, apoiando-as no encosto do sofá, prendendo-o com o corpo e voltando a beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Ele passou as mãos por sua cintura, fazendo uma delas subir devagar até alcançar um seio, que ele massageou de leve sob o tecido fino, fazendo um gemido de êxtase se soltar da garganta dela em meio ao beijo. Ela aproximou mais o corpo das mãos dele, aprofundando o toque, enquanto ele continuava lhe beijando a boca, descendo para o maxilar, pescoço... Ela encostou seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

_Eu avisei para que parasse. Mas se não vai parar, é melhor fazer isto direito. Meu quarto é no fim do corredor.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele a empurrou delicadamente para o lado, levantando-se e pegando-a no colo em seguida e levou a até o quarto, fechando a porta.

Era plena madrugada e Nick estava na casa de Sara. Eles viam um filme na sala, ela abraçada a ele, que tinha a atenção presa ao televisor. Mas, ao contrario dele, a atenção de Sara estava em outra coisa.

_Acha que mais alguém desconfia de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele, que ainda tinha os olhos no aparelho à frente.

_Não, não. Não da pra desconfiarem de nada. O cara que morreu vivia sozinho, a garota que o achou é a única que sabe sobre a maldição...

_Nick! Não estou falando do filme! - ela o repreendeu, fazendo-o olhar para ela. – estou falando de nós dois.

_Eu acho que não. Quer dizer, só se a Catherine contou, mas acho que não seria do feitio dela fazer isso.

_Eu falei com ela depois que você saiu. Acho que ela não contaria. Até porque, ela também está envolvida com alguém.

_Warrick? – ele perguntou, quase com a certeza da resposta.

_Não! É o cara das flores. Acho que o nome é...Josh. Mas o assunto ainda é sobre nós. Acredito que ela não vá contar nada. Mesmo assim é melhor tomarmos cuidado. Viu o Ecklie fez com a Sophia só porque ela ficou do lado do Grissom, e o que ele fez com a gente, nos separou em duas equipes sem motivo algum. Imagine só o que faria se soubesse que nós... – um arrepio percorreu seu corpo só por imaginar a possibilidade.

Nick a abraçou com mais força e ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Silêncio que foi quebrado pelo som do celular dele, que pegou o aparelho no bolso e o atendeu.

_Alô? – ele ouviu por um breve tempo. – Agora? Mas a gente acabou de sair do trabalho! – esperou mais um pouco, com cara de protesto, enquanto Sara o observava.

_Tudo bem. Eu ligo para ela. – ele desligou o aparelho e se virou para a namorada:

_Trabalho. Pelo menos um de nós se salvou. Vou com a Catherine. Parece que é um caso simples de homicídio.

_Homicídios nunca são simples. – ela argumentou.

_Bom, preciso ir. Vou ligar para Catherine do estacionamento.

Ela o acompanhou até a porta e se despediu dele com um beijo, observando-o até que o elevador descesse.

No estacionamento, o CSI pegou o celular novamente, parado ao volante do Tahoe preto e ligou para a colega.

Quando o telefone tocou, Catherine dormia abraçada à Josh, com uma perna jogada negligentemente por cima dele.

O som do telefone despertou a ambos e tocou três vezes antes de ser atendido pela voz sonolenta dela.

_Alô.

_Oi, Cath. Sei que te acordei, desculpe. Mas é que temos um caso.

_Agora? Que horas são?

_Pouco mais de 3 da manhã. – ele conferiu o relógio de pulso. – Passo aí para te pegar daqui uns...15 minutos.

_Ok. Vou estar te esperando.

Ela desligou o aparelho totalmente desperta, agora. Josh, que também despertara, a olhava como que esperando que dissesse alguma coisa.

_Trabalho. Sinto muito. – ela se desculpou. – Precisa ir, agora.

_Até quando vai me esconder da sua família e amigos? – ele perguntou, num tom ameno, olhando para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, tornando a abri-los em seguida, retribuindo o olhar dele.

_Não estou... "escondendo" você. Só não quero sair espalhando isso para todo mundo. Vamos devagar, uma coisa por vez... Acredite, vai ser melhor assim!

Ele não disse nada em resposta, mas sua expressão passara para uma curiosidade divertida. Catherine ajuntou o lençol à frente do corpo e se inclinou na direção dele, fazendo seus lábios roçarem de leve nos dele e sussurrou:

_Eu te recompensarei depois!

Ele a puxou para mais perto para um beijo de verdade, mas que terminou rápido. Catherine escorregou para fora da cama, ainda enrolada num dos lençóis e foi para a suíte. Josh começou a se arrumar, também, enquanto ouvia o barulho do chuveiro. Rapidamente ela se arrumou e depois levou Josh até a porta, poucos minutos antes que Nick buzinasse à sua porta. Ela vestiu o casaco preto de camurça por cima da blusa de lã rosa, pegou seu kit que já estava preparado e saiu para a madrugada fria da cidade. Apenas alguns passos e estaria novamente aquecida pelo ar condicionado do veículo, que contrastava com a garoa fria.

_Oi! – ela cumprimentou, já dentro do carro, esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las. – E então? Qual é o caso?

_Encontraram um corpo perto da Sunset. O Brass vai nos encontrar lá.

_Espero que o caso não tenha atrapalhado nada entre você e a Sara. – ela disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

_Não exatamente. Nós estávamos vendo um filme.

_Filme, é? Aham... Sei bem que tipo de filme estavam vendo! – ela riu.

_É sério, Cath! Estávamos mesmo vendo um filme. Sete Gritos de Horror.

_Sete Gritos de Horror? Que espécie de fil..

.

_É um filme de terror que peguei na locadora.

_Sei. - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Terror barato com efeitos grotescos e muito sangue. Do tipo que faz as garotas se agarrarem aos rapazes e eles aproveitarem para colocar a mão em lugares que elas não permitiriam em condições normais.

_Que definição, hein! – ele exclamou, rindo.

_Bom, é que um garoto da minha turma no colégio me levava para ver filmes de vez em quando...o pai dele era segurança do cinema. – ela acrescentou.

_Sei. – Nick sorriu, olhando para ela por um momento, voltando a atenção para o trânsito de novo.

Prosseguiram com a conversa até verem as luzes dos carros da polícia e o carro de Brass a um lado na rodovia.

Nick estacionou próximo aos outros carros e eles desceram. Brass foi ao encontro deles, enfiado num casaco de couro bege.

_Olá, pessoal! – ele cumprimentou, fazendo as sílabas virarem fumaça à frente de seus lábios.

_Oi, Jim! – Catherine devolveu o cumprimento.

_E aí, Jim! O que tem pra nós? – Nick perguntou.

_Venham ver. – o capitão chamou, caminhando e sendo seguido pelos CSIs.

Um pouco à frente viram um corpo masculino, vestindo calças jeans e uma camisa de flanela, com uma jaqueta preta por cima. Estava estirado no chão. Catherine colocou seu kit ao lado do corpo e abaixou-se, pegando a câmera. Tirou várias fotos do corpo, de vários ângulos diferentes. Nick se abaixou ao lado do corpo também, atraído por algo que brilhou com a luz do flash. Ao lado da cabeça do homem, ele encontrou uma corrente prateada.

_Catherine, olha isso. – ele a chamou, indicando o que havia encontrado.

_O que é isso? – ela perguntou, e tirou algumas fotos do objeto e então Nick o ergueu no ar, para observar melhor o que era.

_Tem um dragão no pingente. Pode ser dele ou de quem o atacou.

Catherine olhou em volta por um momento.

_As marcas de tiro na cabeça dele estão bem nítidas, mas não há sangue consistente com a morte. Acho que foi desova de novo.

_Eu vou ver com o pessoal se encontraram marcas de pneu na área ao redor. – disse Brass, e encaminhou-se para onde estavam os outros policiais, deixando-os sozinhos.

_Veja as mãos dele – apontou Nick – Nenhuma marca de defesa, nem de agressão, nenhum corte. A camisa dele está arrumada.

_Então ele não lutou com o agressor. Pode ser alguém que ele conhecia.

_Ou que o pegou de surpresa. – completou Nick.

_É.

Nesse momento, David se aproximou deles, parecendo sentir muito frio.

_Olá, pessoal!

_Oi, David!

_Hey! SuperDave! – brincou Nick – Não tocamos em nada.

_Ok, vamos logo ao trabalho, então! – ele murmurou, abaixando-se próximo ao corpo.

_Pode nos dizer a hora do morte? – perguntou Catherine.

Ele tirou o termômetro de dentro da maleta e fez uma pequena perfuração com o instrumento até atingir o fígado.

_Pela temperatura – disse ele – podemos supor que morreu há cerca de oito horas. Mas a areia do deserto fica muito fria nessa época do ano, principalmente à noite. Isso pode ter afetado as condições do corpo. Vou saber melhor depois que abri-lo.

_Ok! Obrigada, David. – Catherine agradeceu. – Já pode levá-lo.

Ela se levantou, acompanhada por Nick. Enquanto ele acompanhava os movimentos de David, ela olhou em volta, procurando por qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido por ali. Não havia muito. O vento sob a areia teria apagado qualquer pegada e a chuva não havia chegado até o deserto para fixar as marcas por mais tempo. O que também era uma sorte, visto que a chuva teria apagado qualquer evidência do corpo. Ela e Nick ainda andaram um pouco pelo local, para desespero dos policiais que os acompanhavam e pareciam estar a ponto de congelar.

Depois de se convencerem de que não achariam mais nada, os CSIs voltaram para seu carro, liberando os policiais e o Capitão, e seguiram para o laboratório.

Catherine e Nick acompanharam a necropsia da vítima. Ela coletou as impressões digitais para tentar encontrá-lo no AFIS. David deu logo a causa da morte: hemorragia cerebral causada por ferimento à bala. Ele entregou o projétil à Nick, que observou a peça com atenção.

_É o mesmo tipo de bala que encontramos no Morrison. Bala de teflon, revestida e feita sob encomenda. Isso está começando a ficar complicado.

_Vou descobrir quem é esse cara, - anunciou Catherine – você termina por aqui e leva a bala para o Bobby?

_Claro!

Catherine saiu da sala do legista e foi até os computadores. Scaneou a digital e iniciou a pesquisa pelo sistema. Não demorou muito a obter um resultado. A expressão em seu rosto era de surpresa. Ela imprimiu o resultado e saiu para os corredores, para procurar Nick. Alguns passos fora da sala, ela encontrou Greg.

_Oi, Cath! Será que podia me ajudar com uma evidência?

_Desculpe, Greg. – ela continuou andando enquanto falava. – Preciso encontrar o Nick. Fale com a Sara, ela te ajudará.

O jovem CSI ficou parado no meio corredor enquanto a colega seguia.

Encontrou Nick quando ele saía da sala do legista.

_Nick, tenho o resultado das digitais. – ela disse.

Ele pegou o papel, examinando-o.

_Calvin Maloy, funcionário da Strausser&Smith – ele levantou os olhos para ela. – Mais um? Me parece que as coisas não vão nada bem para o seu namorado. Ou isso é mais pessoal do que parece.

_Calvin Maloy não foi o cara que ameaçou o Senhor Nelson?

_Foi. Segundo Paul Carter ele ameaçou o Senhor Nelson quando foi cotado como uma possível demissão.

_Isso não faz sentido! Por que matar Calvin Maloy e não o tal Paul Carter?

_Não sei. Mas acho que o assassino é um só. As estrias nas balas retiradas do Maloy combinam com o registro do estriamento nas balas do senhor Nelson. Além de serem feitas do mesmo material.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Na verdade, sua preocupação era maior. Já era o terceiro funcionário da Strausser&Smith que era assassinado. E se estivessem querendo alguém maior? E se estivessem tentando chegar à Josh?

_E o que faremos, então? – ela perguntou.

_Acho que teremos que voltar à Strausser&Smith.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

No banheiro feminino, Catherine tentava ligar para Josh, recebendo sempre o aviso de que o aparelho estava desligado. Ele acabara de sair de sua casa não faziam nem duas horas. O que poderia ter acontecido com ele nesse tempo para que não atendesse o celular? Ela estava preocupada com ele. Novamente não poderia ir à Strausser&Smith , pelo seu envolvimento no caso.

Não poderia ir à empresa como CSI, mas nada a impedia de ir até lá como Catherine Willows, a namorada de Josh Strausser. Ela fechou o celular e o guardou, saindo para o corredor. Passou pelo vestiário e pegou o casaco e a bolsa. Antes de sair, no entanto, passou pela sala de descanso para falar com Nick. Ele não estava lá, apenas Warrick, que tomava um café.

_Oi, Warrick! Você viu o Nick por aí? – ela perguntou.

_Só quando cheguei. Ouvi ele dizendo que ia até o laboratório de balística. Você está precisando de alguma coisa?

_Para falar a verdade estou,sim. Preciso ir em casa um instante. Queria pedir a ele para segurar as pontas aqui enquanto isso.

_Pode ir, então! Eu te cubro. – ele sorriu. – Espero que não seja nada com a Lindsey.

_Não, a Linds está bem. – ela lhe sorriu de volta, um pouco nervosa. – Obrigada por cobrir minha ausência. Fico te devendo essa.

_E olha que um dia eu vou cobrar, hein!

Ela lhe sorriu novamente e deixou a sala, indo para o estacionamento. Começou a dirigir pelas ruas, mas não era para sua casa que iria. Seu destino era a casa de Josh. Ainda era cedo, pelos hábitos dele sabia que ainda não havia ido para o trabalho. Ela tocou a campainha e não demorou a ser atendida por Hank, o motorista que, aparentemente, era também o mordomo.

_Olá, senhorita Willows! – ele cumprimentou.

_Oi. O Josh está?

_Sim, está. Entre, por favor. – ele lhe abriu espaço para que entrasse e fechou a porta com cuidado, encaminhando-a depois até a sala. – Ele está com um pequeno grupo, numa reunião de negócios. Espere aqui, por favor. Quando terminar ele falará com a senhorita.

Então era isso. Ele não havia atendido as ligações porque estava em reunião. Ela se preocupara por nada. Uma onda de alívio passou por ela, acompanhada de um suspiro. Mas algo dentro dela ainda indicava que tinha alguma coisa errada. Era uma intuição que ela costumava seguir e estar certa. Mas o que poderia ser, então?

Depois que o mordomo lhe fez uma singela reverência e se retirou, ela passou a aguardar no sofá. Já que estava lá, não faria mal esperar e falar com Josh, para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem, mesmo. Enquanto isso, levantou-se para observar os quadros e as fotos que estavam espalhados pelas paredes. Aproximou-se de um deles, constatando que só era bonito de longe, assim tão perto, pareciam apenas borrões, e, sem querer, ouviu uma discussão vinda da sala que tinha as portas fechadas. Não conhecia a casa muito bem, mas aquele devia ser o escritório de Josh. Lá dentro, as vozes começaram a se alterar. Ela não entendia o que estavam falando, parecia alemão. Conseguiu distinguir mais duas vozes masculinas, além da de Josh. Ela sabia que não devia, mas ficou tentada a se aproximar mais. A porta não estava completamente fechada, o que permitia a ela uma visualização parcial do interior. Mas ainda era pouco, ela só conseguia ver algumas sombras se movendo em uma parede. Uma das vozes falava agitadamente, um pouco histérica. E então ela ouviu um grito mais alto de Josh e algo que parecia ser um cinzeiro ou talvez um peso de papel, passou voando e se estilhaçou na parede. A voz de Josh se fez ouvir claramente:

_Parem com essas idiotices, seu cão patético! E nem tente explicar porque só vai piorar sua situação!

_Mas, chefe... Ele é que não devia ter dito nada... Você mesmo disse, que se alguém deixasse escapar alguma coisa devia...

_Cale essa sua boca, seu imbecil estúpido! Já fez besteiras demais, não quero ouvir mais UMA palavra!

_Chefe, - era a outra voz que falava agora, um pouco mais forte que a primeira, mais grave – e se a garota abrisse a boca também? E se contasse para a polícia?

_Seus idiotas! –berrou Josh- Era só uma prostituta, só querem dinheiro, não estão interessadas nas coisas que ouvem! Por que não pagou a ela para que se calasse?

_Eu achei que ela fosse perigosa... – a primeira voz falou, num tom quase infantil.

_Perigosa? – Josh riu com escárnio – Era uma garota magricela que mal tinha chegado à idade adulta! COMO ela poderia ser perigosa?

_Olha, chefe, - a voz mais forte se interpôs – eu acho que ele pode...

_Você não acha nada! Você é um incompetente! – Josh continuava gritando, furioso – Uma coisa, UMA COISA apenas que peço e vocês são incapazes de fazer! Tinham que matar o Nelson, o Maloy, e agora essa garota! Seus dois inúteis!

Nelson... Maloy... Matar... Os nomes ecoaram na mente de Catherine como sinos. Ele sabia... Josh sabia de tudo. Por um momento ela não sabia o que pensar, era incapaz de raciocinar direito. Queria sair dalí, mas mal podia sentir seu corpo. Apenas continuou ouvindo.

_Mas, senhor Strausser, - a voz mais baixa insistia – o Nelson nos viu saindo da casa do Morrison e...

_Nelson era problema MEU, seu estúpido! Ele estava do nosso lado, o que achou que ele ia fazer? Ligar para a polícia?

Por um instante não se pôde ouvir nada além do peso das respirações dentro da sala. Josh continuou, então. A voz ainda alterada:

_Eu devia matar vocês dois agora mesmo!

_Mas, chefe, foi tudo culpa dele! - um deles gritou.

_Culpa minha? Seu idiota medroso! Você que me deu a idéia! – o outro cara parecia indignado.

_CALEM-SE OS DOIS! – Josh gritou. – Vocês têm idéia do tamanho da encrenca em que nos meteram? A polícia está investigando os casos, já foram até meu escritório duas vezes.

_Mas e a sua namorada, chefe? – perguntou um deles – Ela é da polícia não é? Talvez ela possa ajudar a gente...Despistar... Pelo menos até o fim do negócio com os russos. Depois a gente se manda.

Novamente um grito que ela não entendeu, mas pela entonação devia ser um palavrão. Um vaso acertou a parede, fazendo a água e as flores se espalharem e virando cacos ao atingir o chão. O barulho fez com que Catherine despertasse do transe em que ficara ao ouvir tudo aquilo.

Fora enganada aquele tempo todo... Josh não era apenas o dono de uma empresa de exportações, havia muito mais por trás daquela pose toda. Ela empurrou a porta, fazendo sua presença ser claramente percebida dentro da sala. Nem percebera, mas estava a beira das lágrimas. Os outros três ocupantes da sala calaram-se imediatamente, surpresos pela entrada dela.

_Catherine? O que está fazendo aqui? – Josh perguntou.

_É mesmo verdade o que estou ouvindo? – ela perguntou, a voz um pouco presa na garganta. – Você é o responsável pela morte de três pessoas?

_Na verdade foram quatro... – corrigiu o homem a seu lado, mais baixo que ela, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos e uma constante expressão de idiota no rosto.

_Cale a boca, seu imbecil! – bradou Josh.

_Você só se envolveu comigo para que eu te protegesse?- ela falava, mas a voz parecia presa à garganta devido às lágrimas que ela tentava evitar.

_Não! Não é isso! – ele se aproximou dois passos em direção a ela.

_Nem tente explicar! Eu não preciso de seus motivos...

Aos prantos, ela saiu da sala, atropelando alguns móveis na saída.

_Catherine, espere – Pediu Josh.

Ele a alcançou perto da porta da frente, e a segurou pelo braço. Ela se virou para ele, surpresa. Seu olhar passou rapidamente da mão dele em volta de seu braço para o rosto dele.

_Me solta, Josh – ela ordenou.

_Eu preciso falar com você.

_Eu não quero ouvir nada! – ela gritou. – O que ouvi naquela sala já foi o bastante.

De um puxão ela se libertou do braço dele e saiu. Entrou no carro e dirigiu pela cidade, com lagrimar a cobrir-lhe o rosto. Estava confusa, com medo... Uma mistura de raiva e frustração tomava conta dela. Como ele pôde ter feito isso com ela? Como, se sempre parecera tão sincero, tão verdadeiro?

Mas estava só fingindo, o tempo todo. Todas as coisas que disse a ela eram mentira. Provavelmente os três caras que a atacaram na noite da festa também faziam parte do jogo. Mas como ele pôde ser tão gentil e bondoso com ela? A maneira como a tratava, como falava com ela, como mostrava se importar com ela. "Apenas uniu o útil ao agradável", ela pensou. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, firmando o pé no acelerador e nem viu que atravessava um sinal vermelho, quase colidindo com outro carro que vinha pela rua da direita. Quase automaticamente foi parar em casa. Ainda estava furiosa quando bateu a porta e subiu para seu quarto, mas já chorava menos. Jogou a bolsa em cima da cama e passou a se olhar no espelho, arrumando os cabelos. Não podia deixar se abalar daquela forma. Não ela. Já passara por tanta coisa. Já fora traída antes, e esta com certeza não seria a última vez. Ela superaria. Já superara coisas horríveis antes, poderia passar por isso também. Só que mais do que ser traída, ela fora enganada.

Ouviu o celular tocando. Devia ser o Nick, querendo saber onde ela estava. Pegou o aparelho e viu o nome de Josh na tela. Desligou o aparelho e o deixou em cima da cômoda, jogando-se na cama em seguida. As lágrimas voltaram a dominá-la e dessa vez se permitiu chorar tudo o que precisava, até adormecer, vencida pelas emoções e amparada pelo travesseiro.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

A campainha tocava insistentemente, até que despertou Catherine. Ela se levantou, trôpega, para atender a porta. Mas diante dela se deteve. E se fosse Josh? O que ela faria? Novo toque, mais insistente dessa vez e ela resolveu atender. Mas não foi Josh que ela encontrou ao abrir a porta, e sim Sara, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

_Catherine? Está tudo bem? Nick me ligou, disse que você precisou sair e não voltou mais, seu celular só dava desligado... E você está péssima! O que houve?

_Entre – ela disse – é uma longa história.

Sara entrou e ela fechou a porta atrás delas. Sara a acompanhou até a sala e acomodou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

_Cath, o que aconteceu? Por que você está assim?

_Ele me enganou, Sara. – ela disse, por fim, olhando para a colega.

_Quem? Quem te enganou? – Sara estava confusa.

_Josh. –ela respondeu num sussurro, o olhar voltou a se perder no tapete. – Nick te contou sobre o outro cara? O que encontraram de madrugada?

_Mais ou menos. Ele também era funcionário da Strausser&Smith, não era?

A outra apenas confirmou com a cabeça, continuando em seguida:

_Eu fiquei com medo de tudo isso ser uma conspiração para atingir o Josh. Achei que todas as mortes estavam interligadas, e fui até a casa dele. Ele estava em reunião. – ela tornou a levantar o olhar para Sara, que acompanhava tudo, atenta. – Tinha dois homens com ele. Eles gritavam muito, eu me aproximei um pouco mais da porta... – ela fez uma pausa, tentando controlar a respiração. – Parece que os dois homens trabalham para ele; ele os pagou para matarem James Morrison. Mas eles mataram também o Stuart Nelson e o outro cara, o que achamos ontem. Tem uma garota morta, também. Parece que o cara de ontem acabou contando tudo para ela e eles a mataram para...

_Queima de arquivo – concluiu Sara.

_E o Josh sabia de tudo! – as lágrimas começaram a surgir novamente. – Eu ouvi quando um dos caras sugeriu que ele me pedisse pra acobertá-los, para desviar as provas... Ele nunca gostou de mim, só estava interessado no que eu podia fazer por ele! Ele só...ele só estava me usando!

Ao vê-la dominada pelas lágrimas, beirando o desespero, Sara não conseguia pensar em nada o que fazer. Apenas segurou a mãe da amiga.

_Você tem certeza disso? Josh confessou? – ela perguntou.

_Não. Mas nem precisava.

_E por que matar todas essas pessoas? Por que matar o Morrison, que foi como começou tudo isso?

_Eu não sei... Não falaram nada sobre isso e eu também não ficaria lá para escutar. Mas acho que é uma espécie de máfia, uma gangue, não sei ao certo... A empresa é só uma fachada para os negócios ilegais. Um deles falou sobre um carregamento de armas e explosivos que vão receber no próximo mês.

_E o que vão fazer com isso? – Sara parecia apreensiva.

_Eu não sei... Não sei! Só sei que acreditei nele e ele me enganou!

Sara parou um minuto para pensar, e então voltou a falar com a colega.

_Você tem idéia da situação em que se meteu?

Catherine olhou para ela interrogativa, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

_Catherine, se o Josh está envolvido nessas mortas, se é o mandante por trás disso tudo, dos negócios ilegais e tudo o mais, e depois de tudo o que você ouviu... Tem que contar ao Grissom.

Catherine abaixou a cabeça e continuou ouvindo.

_Se não contar, pode ser acusada de cúmplice. Mesmo que não tenha envolvimento nenhum. Você sabe como funcionam essas coisas, mesmo que nunca tenha sabido de nada, quando isso chegar nas m aos da imprensa e do promotor vão te transformar na bruxa má que traiu a lei para ajudar o namorado.

Ela não havia pensado nesse ponto da equação ainda. Josh era um criminoso e ela, uma agente da lei. Não podia deixar esse fato passar sem fazer nada. Se escondesse, poderia ser mesmo ser acusada de cúmplice. Mas não a acusariam do mesmo jeito só pelo fato de ter se relacionado com ele? Não seria nada fácil convencer a todos que ele nunca deixara transparecer nada sobre sua vida secreta e de que ela mesma não passara de uma vítima n as mãos dele. Mãos frias e cruéis que estavam manchadas com o sangue de pelo menos quatro pessoas.

Ela voltou a olhar para a outra CSI.

_Sara, por favor, não fale nada com ninguém sobre menos por enquanto. Ainda estou com muita raiva, muito chocada e abalada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, mas não fale nada a ninguém antes que eu pense em algo, ok?

_Você não está bem. Quer que eu faça um chá para você?

_Não, está tudo bem. Vou ficar bem. Obrigada por ter vindo. Só preciso descansar um pouco, colocar meus pensamentos em ordem... Amanhã estarei melhor.

_Tenho certeza disso! Você é Catherine Willows, já superou até a si mesma, vai superar essa situação também! – ela sorriu e teve como resposta o esboço de um sorriso triste.

Sara se despediu dela e Catherine a acompanhou até a porta, recebendo um abraço da amiga.

Assim que a outra CSI saiu, voltou ao seu quarto para tomar um banho demorado e deixar o peso daquele dia escorrer ralo abaixo com a água e a espuma branca do xampu. Em seguida foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Enquanto bebia uma xícara de chá, achou um bilhete de Lindsay pregado na geladeira.

"_Passei em casa esta tarde, você estava dormindo, não quis te acordar. Vou com as meninas do colégio até a biblioteca, depois durmo na casa da vovó. Amor, Lindsey"_

Estranhamente a palavra 'vovó' fez Catherine associar à vovô e à Sam. E se ele estivesse por trás de tudo? E se trabalhasse com Josh, se na verdade o grande chefe fosse ele e Josh apenas o testa de ferro? Não era segredo para ninguém que os grandes milionários dos cassinos tinham seu próprio jeito de se manterem milionários, usando freqüentemente de trapaças e da força física para isso. Mas qual seria o interesse de Sam em tudo isso? A não ser que apenas estivesse ao amigo a filha que poderia fazer por ele o que nunca faria pelo pai. "_É claro!",_ ela pensou "_cegamente apaixonada ela vai fazer tudo o que ele pedir." _

_Pois está enganado se pensa que as coisas funcionam assim, Sam. – ela disse em voz alta, a amargura nítida em sua voz.

Ela deixou a xícara sobre a pia e voltou para o quarto. No dia seguinte resolveria tudo, tiraria aquela situação a limpo. Mas só depois de dormir mais e se acalmar completamente.

Assim que chegou ao prédio onde morava, Sara avistou o carro de Nick. Parou seu próprio carro na calçada mesmo e foi até o outro lado da rua falar com desceu e esperou que ela fosse estacionar n a garagem subterrânea, então subiram para o apartamento dela. No elevador, Sara começou a contar a história de Catherine.

_Não consigo acreditar! – exclamou Nick, enquanto entravam na sala do apartamento da namorada. – Então o próprio dono da Strausser&Smith matou os funcionários?

_Aparentemente,sim. – ela respondeu. – E a Catherine não está nada bem com isso. Fiquei preocupada com ela.

_A Cath é uma mulher forte – disse Nick. – Não merecia passar por isso, mas tenho certeza que vai superar. Só espero que esse cara tenha se sujado o bastante para ir preso com os outros.

_Nick, não fale nada sobre isso, está bem? – pediu Sara. – Ela me pediu para não falar nada para ninguém, mas eu sei que "ninguém" quer dizer "Grissom". Mesmo assim, deixe isso só entre a g ente, pode ser?

_Claro! Tudo bem! Não falarei nada.É que eu também me preocupo com ela.

_Eu sei.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, sentaram-se no sofá, um de frente para o outro, ambos sérios, então voltou a falar:

_Acha que pode ser verdade? Que ele só estava com ela para que ela se tornasse o bode expiatório dele?

_Se ele tem coragem o bastante para arquitetar a morte dos próprios colegas, não seria nada de mais seduzir alguém que o defendesse.

_Tem razão. Sinto pena dela. O ex-marido era um idiota, os namorados que arrumou conseguiram ser piores ainda, e agora ela se apaixona por um bandido.

_É... Mas, a gente podia animar um pouquinho a nossa conversa, não é? – Nick começou a sorrir para ela.

Sara sorriu, fingindo não entender.

_Você sugere alguma coisa?

_Humm... Sugiro. Jantar. Estou faminto! – ele riu.

_Ah, é isso, é? – ela pegou uma almofada e o acertou de leve. – Então pode ir já para a cozinha. Vai me ajudar a preparar! Depois eu te sirvo a sobremesa no quarto. Tenho certeza que vai gostar.

Ela deu uma piscadinha para ele e saiu em direção a cozinha, acompanhada por ele.

A manhã surgiu levemente rósea com os raios de sol que insistiam em empurrar o freio do inverno. Catherine despertou, retomando mentalmente tudo o que jurara para si mesma que iria dizer. Afastou as cobertas, sem coragem alguma de se levantar, mas ainda assim o fez. Duas horas depois estava pronta para sair. Diante da porta do Tahoe preto ficou um pouco relutante, segurando as chaves entre os dedos. Já estava magoada demais e sabia que falar com Sam poderia piorar ainda mais a situação. Mas ela precisava. Tinha que descobrir se Josh era só mais um capanga de Sam, se era só uma forma de fazê-la ajudá-lo. Tentando parecer segura, ela respirou fundo, entrou no carro e dirigiu até o cassino onde sabia que ele estaria. Las Vegas, a cidade do pecado, nunca dorme. Nem mesmo no inverno. E Sam estava sempre lá para garantir que nenhum turista se achando com sorte surrupiasse sua grande fortuna.

Chegando a seu destino, ela desceu do carro e foi até o saguão, onde se aproximou do segurança do balcão de informações e pediu para falar com Sam. O homem pegou o telefone e ligou para o escritório para confirmar a visita.

_A senhora tem hora marcada? – ele perguntou, com cara de poucos amigos.

_Apenas diga a ele que Catherine Willows está aqui. – ela respondeu, simplesmente.

Ele informou pelo fone e ficou meio nervoso ao ouvir a resposta do outro lado. A seguir a levou até o último andar do prédio, deixando-a na porta do escritório do milionário e saiu. Ela entrou na grande sala e caminhou até a mesa onde Sam a aguardava. A expressão em seu rosto era vaga, uma mistura de várias outras. Agonia, humilhação, revolta, desespero, raiva. Ela parou em frente a ele e o olhou nos olhos.

_Olá, Mugs! É bom vê-la aqui. – ele a cumprimentou, parecendo alegre. – Como estão Lindsay e Lilly?

_Não vim aqui falar da Linds e nem da minha mãe, Sam.

Se recusava a chamá-lo de pai. Simplesmente não conseguia. Seu pai fora outro, Sam era apenas a lembrança de um amigo de sua mãe. E mesmo tendo suas dúvidas confirmadas com o exame de DNA, não podia chamar de pai alguém que fez as coisas que ele fez.

Ela se sentou numa cadeira de frente para ele.

_Outro amigo seu está com problemas e você quer outro milhão de dólares para explodir com um suspeito? – ele sorriu irônicamente.

Não fazia muito tempo que ela fora até ele pedir ajuda para Nick. Se humilhara diante dele para salvar a vida do amigo. Não se arrependia por isso. Mas se sentira tão ridícula, tão frágil, pequena e indefesa. Exatamente como agora. E isso parecia diverti-lo, o que a deixava ainda mais furiosa.

_Não, Sam. –ela respondeu – Estou aqui para falar sobre mim. E sobre você.

_Do que precisa agora? Ou será que cansou de brincar de polícia e ladrão e resolveu me ajudar com os cassinos?

_Eu preciso de respostas. Quero saber até que ponto você está envolvido nesse jogo sujo com o Josh. Até onde pretendia levar isso?

_Do que está falando Catherine? - ele parecia surpreso, sem entender nada.

_Josh Strausser. – ela falou. – Ou seja lá qual for o nome dele. Parabéns, Sam! Se o plano era fazer eu me apaixonar por ele e destruir a minha vida de novo, você conseguiu! – uma lágrima solitária rolou de seu olhar e ela a enxugou disfarçadamente com as costas da mão. – Mas há uma pequena falha no seu plano. Eu descobri tudo antes que tentasse me fazer ajudá-lo.

_Catherine, eu errei muito com você e sua mãe. Sei que não sou o pai perfeito mas eu nunca faria nada para machucá-la.

_Ora, Sam, pare com isso! Está planejando alguma coisa e eu sei que quer que eu te proteja. Por isso mandou o Josh se aproximar de mim. Mas se está pensando que eu vou livrar a sua cara da polícia está muito enganado!

_Posso ser o pior tipo de pessoa, mas eu jamais te obrigaria a fazer algo por mim contra a sua vontade. Meus negócios são os cassinos e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles são perfeitamente legais em Vegas. Eu não conheço nenhum Josh, não estou armando nada e não quero e nem preciso que você me acoberte. Se eu precisasse mesmo de proteção não perderia meu tempo mandando alguém se aproximar de você, nunca valeria a pena e seria trabalhoso demais. Então, se veio aqui para dar uma de paranóica obsessiva, pode se retirar da minha sala. – ele estava nervoso, mas manteve-se sentado e o tom de voz baixo ao falar com ela, que se levantou e lançou-lhe um último olhar fuzilante.

_Tudo bem. Se não vai me contar, terei que descobrir sozinha.

_Esse não é o seu trabalho? – ele ironizou, com o esboço de um sorriso sarcástico brincando em seus lábios.

Ela saiu da sala apressada e furiosa. Ao chegar à porta onde o manobrista a esperava com a chave do carro, ela as pegou com tanta força que quase levou o braço do rapaz junto e fez os pneus cantarem ao arrancar com o carro. Dirigiu até o laboratório. Seria bom estar entre amigos, falar com alguém, prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fossem seus próprios problemas.

Mas assim que chegou, a primeira coisa que Grissom fez foi questionar-lhe sobre o motivo de sua saída no dia anterior.

_Eu tive um contratempo. – ela respondeu, acomodando-se no sofá da sala de convivência.

_Um contratempo? E por que não avisou?

_Eu falei com o Nick... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida por ele.

_Pediu a ele que te cobrisse por algum tempo, não pelo resto do turno.

_Grissom, por favor! Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? Tem tanta coisa acontecendo, tanta coisa que eu tenho que resolver... Não preciso de um sermão agora.

Ele estava prestes a responder, mas neste momento sara entrou pela porta, trazendo uma pasta em uma das mãos. Ela olhou de um para o outro, tentando entender o clima que se estabelecera na sala.

_Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, dirigindo-se à máquina de café.

_Não – responderam os dois, se olhando fixamente.

_Sei. – o olhar dela voltou a passar de um para o outro e então parou ao encarar a colega. – Catherine, você está melhor?

_Estou sim. Obrigada por perguntar. – ela desviou o olhar de Grissom para Sara e então para o chão.

A expressão de Grissom era confusa, enquanto seu olhar passava de Catherine para Sara e então voltava à Catherine.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva saber? – ele questionou, fazendo os olhares das duas caírem sobre ele.

Sara se aproximou da colega.

_Cath, será que eu posso falar com você? Será só um minuto.

Grissom entendeu o recado e se retirou da sala, dizendo que estaria em sua sala, caso ela decidisse falar sobre o que acontecera. Assim que ele saiu para o corredor Sara sentou-se ao lado dela.

_Você foi falar com ele? Falou com o Josh ? – ela fora direto ao ponto, mantendo a voz baixa.

_Não. Não quero vê-lo nunca mais! Ainda mais depois de... fui falar com o Sam, hoje. Acho que ele pode estar envolvido. Quer dizer, e se ele trabalhar para o Sam?

_Acha que é possível?

_Não sei. O Sam negou. Mas não me convenceu da sua história.

_Olha, eu sei que está magoada, com raiva, mas talvez você deva falar com o Josh, tentar acertar as coisas, ouvir o que ele tem a falar. Quem sabe não foi só um mal entendido...

_Não foi nenhum mal entendido. As pessoas não gritam, não ameaçam e nem confessam três assassinatos por mal entendidos!

O ressentimento na voz dela era notável e, ainda que Sara tentasse confortá-la, sabia que não podia ser um mal entendido. O problema era bem maior do que isso.

_Cath, já pensou no que vai fazer?

_Tenho que contar ao Gil. Mas,sinceramente, não quero falar com ele sobre isso agora.

A outra CSI a olhou com ternura, tentando entender como a vida joga pessoas em situações como aquele, onde não há chance, não há saída.

O celular de Catherine tocou. Ela leu o nome de Josh no visor e o desligou, jogando-o no canto do sofá.

Uma súbita onda de raiva a fez tremer por dentro.

_Já chega. Vou acabar com isso agora mesmo! – ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para Sara, e saiu da sala, esbarrando com Nick, por quem passou direto sem dar o mínimo de atenção.

_Nossa, o que deu nela? – ele perguntou, sentando-se no sofá.

_Problemas. Ainda não consigo entender como ela foi se envolver nisso tudo. Às vezes parece surreal.

_Eu sei. Só nos resta esperar que tudo acabe bem. Para nós também, você sabe que as normas do laboratório não permitem relacionamentos entre os funcionários.

_Ninguém sabe de nada, estamos sendo discretos. Acho que podemos continuar assim por enquanto, até descobrirmos o que fazer ao certo.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e sendo abraçada por ele.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Grissom, Catherine bateu na porta de leve e entrou. Ele a mandou entrar e a acompanhou com os olhos enquanto percorria o espaço entre a porta e a cadeira em frente à sua mesa.

Ela não esperou que ele comentasse sobre o episódio na sala de descanso, nem que perguntasse o que Sara tinha para falar com ela. Em vez disso, tomou logo as dianteiras da conversa:

_Precisamos conversar. E tem que ser agora.

Grissom cruzou as mãos e se recostou na cadeira, pronto para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

_Eu quero ser franca com você. – ela começou, olhando nos olhos dele – Aconteceram coisas esses dias... Coisas que eu preferiria não lembrar. Mas tenho que contar a você.

Ele não disse nada, apenas deixou que ela continuasse.

_Eu falei sobre Josh Strausser...

_O seu "amigo". O que tem ele? – seu tom era impessoal, mas a expressão em seu rosto não escondia que ele estava tentando descobrir o real motivo da conversa.

_É que... Todas essas mortes relacionadas à Strausser&Smith me deixaram preocupada. Então eu fui à casa dele, ontem, quando pedi ao Nick que me cobrisse por um tempo. Quando cheguei o mordomo disse que ele estava em reunião e eu esperei na sala. Mas comecei a ouvir gritos, uma discussão. Eu não entendi direito, parecia que falavam em alemão. Um dos homens que estava com ele falava rápido e sem parar, parecia muito nervoso e assustado, e disse que foram ele e o parceiro, que mataram James Morrison e Stuart Nelson. Além disso mataram nosso suspeito, Calvin Maloy, e mais uma garota, uma prostituta. Acho que ela era só uma vítima de oportunidade, estava no lugar errado na hora errada.

Ela parou para respirar. Abaixou o olhar tentando decidir se devia continuar ou não, então depois de um suspiro voltou a olhar para o supervisor e continuou, mas dessa vez a voz estava irregular, quase presa à garganta:

_Josh começou a gritar, dizendo que não era para terem matado os outros, apenas o Morrison, que a polícia estava atrás dele, e um dos outros chegou a sugerir que ele me pedisse para ajudá-los... – uma pequena pausa, outro suspiro – Mas tem muito mais do que essas quatro mortes nisso, há alguma coisa maior por detrás, eu não sei ao certo o que é, mas eles estão envolvidos em algo muito mais perigoso. Ouvi alguma coisa sobre um carregamento que estaria chegando no próximo mês, mas não sei do que e nem de onde virá. Ele ainda está sob investigação e sei que uma hora ou outra essas coisas viriam à tona, só queria que soubesse por mim.

Ela parou, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

_E tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber? – ele perguntou incisivo.

Ela percebeu o olhar em seu rosto. O conhecia bem, sabia o que queria dizer. E ela não podia esperar aquilo dele.

_Não acredito que está insinuando isso! Não há mais nada. Eu não sabia de nada disso antes de ontem, e se você realmente pensa assim é porque não me conhece mesmo. Eu vim falar com você, Grissom, acha que eu contaria alguma coisa se estivesse envolvida nisso? - a voz dela se alterara, cheia de decepção e mágoa.

_Tudo bem. – ele continuou. – São acusações graves. E não temos provas físicas no momento que possam provar qualquer uma delas. No entanto, como a investigação ainda está aberta, podemos tentar relacionar essas coisas, achar um ponto de ligação entre elas. É claro, não poderemos acusá-los pela morte da garota sem o corpo e sem saber a identificação, ou pelo menos o nome. Mas tentaremos descobrir mais informações sobre os homens que você viu no escritório dele.

_Eu vou contatar os condados vizinhos, saber se alguma unidade recebeu denúncias de uma garota morta. Se acharmos o corpo e se houver um padrão, talvez possamos encontrar uma ligação, uma bala, a arma, qualquer coisa.

_Não, você não vai falar com ninguém.

_O que? – ela parecia surpresa. – Então o que quer que eu faça?

_Para ser bem sincero, gostaria que tirasse uma licença, mas não pode fazer isso sem explicar os motivos e acredito que não precisamos dessa repercussão agora, então você ficará aqui. Pode ajudar o diurno com algum caso, ou mesmo o nosso turno, desde que não tenha nada a ver com esse caso. Está oficialmente afastada dele, agora, e eu nem preciso lhe explicar o por que.

_Mas Grissom, eu...

_Sem "mas" Catherine. Está afastada do caso e se insistir terei que afastá-la do trabalho também.

Ela o olhou incrédula e frustrada, sem acreditar no rumo que as coisas tomaram. Mas manteve a calma ao falar com ele de novo:

_Tudo bem, então. Obrigada por ter me ouvido.

E assim ela saiu da sala e seguiu até o banheiro feminino. Lá, sozinha, sem ninguém para observá-la, para sentir pena dela, ou para acusá-la, ela se permitiu chorar. Não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Apaixonada por um bandido, um gângster, que podia fazê-la perder o emprego. Um milhão de coisas passava por sua mente, uma mistura de emoções tomava conta dela, raiva, mágoa, desespero, aflição, vergonha, medo... Como queria nunca ter conhecido Josh, como queria não gostar dele. Mas era mais forte do que ela. Era como se sentisse impelida por ele, por um poder misterioso e estranho que havia no brilho dos olhos dele. Não podia deixar de se perguntar o que faria agora. Como iria encarar os colegas? Eles acabariam descobrindo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O que pensariam dela? Se até mesmo Grissom chegou a duvidar dela... A vergonha de ter se envolvido com um bandido, talvez um mafioso e que poderia estar trabalhando para seu próprio pai seria demais para ela.

E assim ela se deixou passar longos minutos ali, sozinha, desamparada. Não era fraca, mas às vezes também ela precisava chorar e extravasar, precisava de colo, de atenção, de um tempo sozinha para tentar organizar os pensamentos e tentar afastar a mágoa. Depois voltaria ao trabalho. Os papéis não sairiam de lá, poderiam esperar até que ela se sentisse melhor.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Catherine falara com Grissom. Neste período sua vida havia se tornado quase uma rotina vegetativa. Só pegava um outro caso, com Brass ou algum dos colegas. Às vezes por acidente os ouvia falando sobre o caso de Josh, mas eles eram educados e sensíveis o bastante para pararem quando ela se aproximava. Sara ou Nick, como sabiam da situação dela, às vezes falavam alguma coisa, mas muito superficialmente. Tudo aquilo a estava matando. Já não agüentava mais viver no escuro. Se ia ter que sofrer por ele, pelo menos queria entender o por que. Talvez se ouvisse da boca dele as coisas horríveis que imaginava que ele pensava sobre ela, seria mais fácil odiá-lo ainda mais. Talvez ela se machucasse ainda mais na hora, mas teria a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, de que ele era apenas um idiota que só a enganara para conseguir o que queria. Depois de um longo banho, ela decidiu ir até a casa dele, dar um basta em tudo, esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas. Não era justo o que ele fazia com ela. Mesmo quando não se falavam mais ele ainda exercia um poder enorme sobre ela. Decidia o rumo de sua vida, dependiam dele os casos que ela pegava, as pessoas com quem falava e que podiam falar com ela, os assuntos que conversava com os seus próprios colegas. Ele era o responsável por ter sido afastada do trabalho, por não confiarem mais nela. Era tudo culpa dele. E ela não podia permitir que continuasse acontecendo.

O céu de Las Vegas emitia raios constantemente e as nuvens escuras e pesadas pressentiam uma grande tempestade. Quando ela parou o carro e desceu, sentiu o vento balançar seus cabelos. Já estavam no fim do inverno, as primeiras ondas de calor queriam surgir... O vento morno a envolveu e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, fazendo-a hesitar. Mas ela prosseguiu, atravessou o jardim e chegou até a varanda, onde tocou a campainha. Tremia por dentro de nervosismo. Por um momento sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali e esquecer que pensara naquilo. Mas, não sabia ao certo se por medo, se por vontade, ela ficara. Josh abriu a porta, perplexo com a visão que teve. Usava uma camisa branca, mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, uma calça jeans, a barba por fazer. A surpresa dele ao abrir a porta foi imediata. Ele passou uma mão pelo queixo, parecendo confuso.

_Você? O que está fazendo aqui? – além da surpresa, a desconfiança. Ele a analisou centímetro por centímetro, desde os cabelos soltos em cachos leves até os sapatos pretos de salto alto que a deixavam quase da mesma altura que ele.

_Precisamos conversar – ela disse, asperamente.

_Conversar? Então agora você quer conversar? – ele perguntou, com um riso sínico. – Engraçado, porque quando EU quis conversar e te explicar tudo você saiu correndo!

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, que recuou um passo para trás. Josh parou e apoiou as mãos nos quadris enquanto ela falava.

_E o que esperava que eu fizesse? Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que você é o responsável pela morte de quatro pessoas, que é o líder de uma espécie de máfia, que tinha me enganado o tempo todo! – ela gesticulava nervosamente enquanto falava, com o peso do corpo apoiado sobre a perna direita.

_Eu NÃO te enganei! – ele retrucou – Nem por um segundo menti sobre o que sinto por você!

_É muito difícil de acreditar nisso! Você... Você é um criminoso! Só se envolveu comigo porque queria que eu te protegesse!

Ele fechou os olhos, passou uma mão pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar.

_Não vai mesmo acreditar em mim, não é? – ele perguntou.

_Não – ela respondeu secamente. – Só preciso saber... Talvez não tenha importância nenhuma, mas eu preciso saber... Quanto Sam te pagou para fazer isso? Você trabalha para ele, não é? Ou trabalha com ele, não faz diferença... Ele negou, mas eu tenho certeza que estão juntos nisso.

_Sam? Não conheço nenhum Sam, não tenho idéia do que está falando.

A expressão no rosto dele era confusa. Além de tudo era um ótimo ator. Parecia mesmo não reconhecer aquele nome.

_Pode parar de fingir agora, Josh. Eu já sei de tudo, não vai conseguir me enganar de novo. Não vai mais mentir pra mim. Me diga logo o que Sam pretendia com tudo isso e quanto ele te pagou.

Ele a olhou nos olhos. Os mesmos olhos doces, gentis e misteriosos que ela conhecera e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Estava dando tudo errado para ela. Por que ele não podia ser o criminoso malvado e insensível pelo menos uma vez? Assim seria mais fácil odiá-lo. Ela começou a chorar. De raiva, de frustração. Um raio cortou o céu com um clarão e caiu no chão com estrondo. Algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair mansas na grama do jardim.

_Acredite, Catherine, posso ter omitido algumas coisas, mas eu nunca quis te machucar.

_Omitido? Omissão? É isso que vai usar como desculpa? – a voz dela se elevou, cheia de raiva, de mágoa. – VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM! – ela gritou com todas as forças que tinha.

_Você me cobra explicações agora, mas se eu tivesse dito você teria aceitado? Teria escutado o que eu tinha a dizer? É muito fácil vir aqui e me julgar, mas tente se colocar no meu lugar! Eu só queria te ter comigo, e eu sabia que se te contasse você não teria feito diferente do que está fazendo agora.

As desculpas dele eram ainda piores do que a mentira que ele criara. Ela não poderia mais suportar, não podia mais ouvi-lo jurando que era tudo verdade.

_Não tenho que ouvir isso. – ela disse, quase num sussurro.

Começou a descer os três degraus que ligavam a varanda ao jardim, mas antes que alcançasse o último deles, a voz de Josh a pegou:

_Isso! Vá embora. Fuja de novo, como fez aquele dia. Pode ir embora, mas sempre vai saber que eu ainda te amo. E que você me ama também.

Num movimento único ela se virou e tornou a encará-lo, ainda parado na varanda, perto dos degraus.

_Não me diga que me ama porque eu sei que não é verdade.

_É verdade, sim. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto sabe que também me ama. – ele foi até ela, que se afastou alguns passos, ainda de costas. A proximidade fez suas pernas ficarem fracas de repente, como se o chão estivesse sumindo debaixo de seus pés.

Josh continuou:

_Admita, Catherine. Vamos parar logo com essa briguinha estúpida. Admita logo que me ama também.

_Não! Eu... Eu odeio você! ODEIO!

Ela avançou sobre ele, os punhos cerrados. Ele a segurou pelos pulsos. Não queria machucá-la, mas ela certamente não pensava o mesmo sobre ele.

_Me odeia? Então não tem direito nenhum de vir aqui me cobrar a verdade, porque também estava mentindo. Diga de novo que me odeia. Diga que nunca sentiu nada, que era indiferente aos meus toques, que estava só fingindo o tempo todo igual uma maldita vadia!

Ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele, encontrando forças no seu orgulho ferido para acertá-lo em cheio no rosto. Ouvir aquilo de qualquer um seria terrível, mas dele era ainda pior. E ela tornou a repetir com uma mágoa enorme na voz:

_Eu odeio você, Josh Strausser! – os olhos dela cintilaram de raiva ao encontrar os dele.

_Então prove! – ele sussurrou, aproximando-se dela e beijando-a num ímpeto.

Pega de surpresa, ela se afastou bruscamente dele. Já não sabia como agir, ou o que pensar. Só sabia que não podia mais ficar ali. Mas seu corpo era como um imã, um imã que a atraía com mais força a cada segundo.

Josh a puxou para perto com força, fazendo seus corpos colarem. Ela se debatia contra ele, inutilmente.

_PARE COM ISSO! – gritou.

_Me obrigue! – ele sussurrou, bem próximo ao rosto dela, sentindo a respiração dela em seu rosto e olhando-a nos olhos.

Ele tornou a beijá-la, um beijo furioso, urgente, e até mesmo um pouco agressivo. Catherine tentava se soltar. Mas seria isso mesmo o que queria? A proximidade de seus corpos a fazia tão bem, que ela foi parando de lutar e se entregou aquele beijo. O que ele tinha que a deixava assim, tão sem defesas? Tudo nele a encantava, os toques suaves, aquele brilho estranho no olhar, a voz... O timbre que usava quando lhe sussurrava ao pé do ouvido.

Enquanto o beijo ia ficando mais intenso, a razão lhe fugia e seu corpo começava a reagir aos toques dele. Josh a encaminhava para a varanda novamente, saindo dos pingos de chuva que começavam a cair. Ainda unidos pelo beijo, atravessaram a porta da frente. Ele já tinha certeza que ela o queria, ela demonstrava isso. As mãos inquietas passeando pelas costas dele... A força do beijo... As batidas aceleradas do seu coração... A respiração ofegante... Ele tirou o casaco dela e o jogou longe, pressionando o corpo contra o dela até fazê-la encostar-se à parede. Separaram-se por alguns segundos para retomarem o ar e Josh passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço dando leves mordidas ora ou outra, subiu os lábios ao seu maxilar, e então voltou à boca. Desceu as mãos até os quadris dela e a ergueu no ar, ainda encostada à parede. Catherine enlaçou as pernas envolta da cintura dele e encostou a cabeça na parede, liberando acesso ao seu pescoço. Ele subiu uma das mãos até a cintura dela e a outra até seu pescoço, que acariciou de leve, parando os dedos perto do botão da blusa dela. De um puxão, ele arrancou-lhe a blusa, exibindo a pele pálida dela sob um sutiã preto de renda. Ela ficou imóvel por um momento, olhando–o nos olhos. Josh percorreu sutilmente com uma mão o caminho que ia do pescoço dela até a barriga, encostando-se a ela apenas o suficiente para fazê-la se arrepiar e fechar os olhos enquanto soltava um longo e mal contido suspiro. Enquanto as mãos dele voltaram a subir por suas costas ela se inclinou para ele, voltando a beijá-lo. Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, soltando as pernas e voltando para o chão. Josh começou a subir os degraus da escada, enquanto Catherine se dedicava, entre beijos e carícias, à tarefa de retirar a camisa dele. A urgência por ele era tanta que acabou atrasando-a e ela só conseguiu se livrar completamente da peça chegando ao topo da escada. Eles seguiam pelo corredor, ele a abraçava e beijava, enquanto ela tentava tirar-lhe o cinto, sem muito sucesso. Depois de algum esforço, quando já chegavam à porta do quarto, ela finalmente o libertou do cinto. A peça foi jogada de lado e eles adentraram o quarto. Josh empurrou a porta com o pé, fechando-a. Pela janela, via-se um raio cortar os céus, caindo com estrondo e causando uma queda de energia. As luzes do quarto e do resto da rua se apagaram. A única iluminação que entrava no quarto, era dos raios que surgiam ora ou outra. Vencido o cinto, Catherine abriu-lhe o botão da calça, o zíper, tirando mais uma peça do caminho. Após terminar de tirar a calça, Josh a jogou na cama com um pouco mais de força do que seria necessário, e um gemido baixo se desprendeu da garganta dela. Não era de dor, mas de surpresa. Ele juntou-se a ela, deitando ao seu lado e acariciando o rosto dela de leve, passou um dedo por seus lábios e voltou a beijá-la com ainda mais urgência. O desejo tomava conta de seus corpos, limitava o raciocínio e a fazia esquecer de qualquer coisa que não fossem os dois, ali, naquele momento. Ela ficou por cima dele, mantendo seu corpo tão próximo do dele quanto era possível, sentindo as mãos dele deslizarem por suas costas até chegarem ao fecho do sutiã e abri-lo. Em questão de instantes a peça voou para longe e foi a vez de Josh colocar-se por cima dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço e mordiscava seus ombros. Algumas vezes ela se repreendera mentalmente por ter se deixado levar por ele novamente, mas mesmo que sua mente lhe dissesse que não, seu corpo dizia sim. Cada milímetro dela ansiava por senti-lo, por tocá-lo... Exatamente como faziam. Ela sentia os beijos dele em seu pescoço causando sensações maravilhosas, descendo até o colo e voltando em seguida. Em contrapartida, uma das mãos dele ia subindo, até encontrar um seio que ele apertou de leve, fazendo-a soltar um gemido fraco. Ele lambeu suavemente um mamilo, abandonando-o em seguida e prosseguindo seu caminho sobre a pele dela. O contato da área sensível e úmida pela saliva com o ar fez um arrepio surgir na espinha dela e encerrar-se em seu estômago. Por fim ele chegou ao cós da calça jeans dela e tirou-a rapidamente, depois de tirar também os scarpins que ainda calçavam seus pés. Em seguida, começou a espalhar beijos por suas coxas, às vezes ameaçando mordê-la, enquanto a ouvia gemer e suspirar de prazer. Retirou,então, a última peça de roupa dela, mas jamais tocando-a como ela queria ser tocada.

Catherine estava a ponto de perder o controle. Precisava dele mais do que nunca. Ele sabia, percebia isso em cada suspiro, em cada toque de súplica. E tê-la assim, tão diferente das outras vezes, tão entregue, o fazia desejá-la ainda mais. Ele voltou a beijá-la, aproveitando cada segundo do tempo, cada gesto, cada toque. Ela o abraçou, passando uma perna por cima dele, puxando o mais para perto de si. Ele entendeu o sinal e, apesar de ser fantástico vê-la implorar em silêncio por cada toque dele, esperar mais um minuto sequer o sufocaria de desejo. Ele a segurou mais forte, ainda mais perto, e imergiu dentro dela. Ao senti-lo, ela pressionou ainda mais a perna contra o corpo dele, sentindo-o mover-se acima dela, dentro dela. Catherine arqueou a cabeça para trás, tentando agarrar-se à cabeceira da cama com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava com força o lençol. Josh deslizou a mão pelo braço dela, até chegar a mão que soltou o lençol e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.

Ora ou outra um raio cortava os céus e clareava a noite em meio a tempestade que se instalara lá fora. Gotículas de suor surgiam sobre seus corpos, sensações desconhecidas até então vinham à tona, nunca se entregaram um ao outro tão plenamente como agora. Vendo-a desistir de tentar se segurar na cabeceira da cama, Josh segurou sua outra mão também e trouxe-as para cima, pressionando-as contra o colchão, impossibilitando Catherine de tentar qualquer movimento. Ela queria tocá-lo, e não poder a estava frustrando. Ele voltou a beijá-la, deixando-se levar pela maciez da pele dela, por sua boca, seu pescoço, o corpo perfeito... Ela desistiu de tentar se soltar. Poderia ficar imóvel ali para sempre se ele continuasse a beijá-la daquele jeito. Ele ainda movia-se sobre ela quando a sentiu estremecer de leve e ouviu um gemido incontido de prazer. Vê-la agora era a melhor visão de sua vida, o maior espetáculo que já presenciara, e exclusivo para ele. Ele sentia os músculos dela ao redor de seu membro, instigando-o mais e mais. E assim também ele atingiu o clímax, o ponto alto da paixão que explodira entre eles. Soltou os braços dela devagar, que o abraçou com força. Os movimentos ficaram mais lentos, a respiração ainda ofegante começaria a se normalizar. Ela se virou, ficando por cima dele. Apoiou os cotovelos no colchão, um de cada lado da cabeça dele e o beijou suavemente. Parou por um segundo e olhou-o nos olhos conforme a pouca luz permitia.

_Eu amo você – ele disse quase num sussurro, com tanta ternura e sinceridade que derreteu o coração de Catherine, deixando-a completamente sem defesas.

Ela tornou a beijá-lo e sentiu os braços dele a envolverem. Deslizou um pouco para o lado e o abraçou também, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

_Josh? – ela o chamou, alguns segundos depois, enquanto sentia a mão dele acariciar suas costas e brincar com seus cabelos.

_O que é?

_Eu amo você também.

Não falaram mais nada. Não era preciso. Entendiam-se até no silêncio. Ficaram ali, deitados um abraçado ao outro, ouvindo o barulho da chuva que se normalizara. Catherine tentava evitar os pensamentos que lhe diziam que era um erro estar ali, que nunca devia ter ido... E por algum tempo conseguiu. O que sentia por ele era forte, arrebatador, intenso, proibido... E impossível. Josh ainda era um mafioso. Não a estava usando, mas ainda assim era um criminoso. Ainda era o homem que ia contra tudo aquilo que ela jurara proteger e servir. Mas também era quase impossível ficar perto dele e não querer beijá-lo, tocá-lo, estar com ele. Estava entre a cruz e a espada, não sabia o que fazer. Só havia duas possibilidades: ser favorável ao coração e ir contra a lei que jurou proteger e defender, ou seguir a honra de sua profissão e ir contra seu coração, que ela prometera nunca mais iludir e magoar. De qualquer forma, ela teria que fazer uma escolha. Uma escolha que definiria o resto de sua vida. E às vezes, continuar com o resto da sua vida começa com um adeus.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Os dias se passaram, o frio do inverno deu lugar às primícias da primavera. As pessoas continuavam com suas vidas, algumas mais animadas agora, pelo calor. Catherine não se encontrara mais com Josh desde que fora até a casa dele. Ela o questionara sobre seus planos, sobre o que fazia. Ele não respondeu a nenhuma de suas perguntas. Apenas garantiu que não sabia quem era ela no começo, que apenas a ajudou e que foi se apaixonando por ela. Mas ambos concordaram que ficariam numa situação realmente difícil se continuassem a se ver. Por isso ela se despediu, concordando em nunca mais vê-lo, pelo bem dos dois. No laboratório, as coisas continuavam. A investigação ainda estava em andamento. Ela trabalhava em outros casos, mas podia perceber que às vezes quando entrava na sala de convivência os amigos disfarçavam, mudavam de assunto, saíam. Ela sabia o motivo. Estavam falando sobre o caso de Josh. E ela não podia culpá-los por agirem assim. Grissom havia dado ordens claras para que ela não soubesse de absolutamente nada sobre isso. Mas algo nos dois últimos dias a estava deixando pior. Algo que a estava torturando por dentro, algo que a deixou desesperada. E ela não conseguia esconder como se sentia.

Sara foi até o vestiário pegar o casaco no fim do turno e encontrou Catherine sentada no banco, de frente para o seu armário. A cabeça baixa, uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ela sabia que tinha algo errado com a mulher de cabelos da cor do sol à sua frente. Ela não se parecia em nada com a mulher teimosa, esperta, de olhos vivos e inteligentes que ela conhecera (e com quem não se dera muito bem, à princípio).

_Cath, está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você tinha melhorado, mas agora está calada de novo, quieta no seu canto. Você está bem?

_Estou sim! – ela tentou forçar um sorriso, levantando o olhar para a amiga. – Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso.

_Uma dor de cabeça que já dura alguns dias? – Sara parecia cética, não acreditava nem um pouco que fosse só isso. – Olha, pode confiar em mim. Mas se não quiser falar, tudo bem! Eu entendo.

_Você tem razão. Está acontecendo alguma coisa.

Catherine cedera. Sara não sabia se era bom ou ruim. De qualque forma, ela havia começado isso e não podia ir embora agora. Ela sentou-se ao lado dela, sem saber direito o que fazer. Sara não era muito boa com pessoas vivas, ela sabia disso. Mas ultimamente ela havia criado um certo laço com Catherine. Estranhamente, depois que a colega a pegou aos beijos com Nick ela tinha descoberto que podiam ser amigas. Talvez não melhores amigoas, mas ainda era alguém com quem ela gostava de conversar e alguém que guardava um segredo dela. E agora Catherine estava prestes a lhe revelar algo também. E ela pressentia que não era algo muito simples, pelo tom e expressão da loira.

_É o Josh de novo? Você foi vê-lo, não foi? - ela perguntou, incentivando Catherine a continuar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

_Há umas três semanas. Eu fui falar com ele, decidida a esclarecer as coisas, saber exatamente o que ele tinha feito e dizer que eu nunca o defenderia da polícia se ele fosse acusado ou preso. Nós discutimos, brigamos... Ele me provocou, me beijou... E eu retribuí.

_E vocês... ? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Não precisava terminar a frase, Catherine sabia o que ela tinha perguntado.

_Sim. – confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu passei a noite com ele. E depois conversamos de novo e concordamos em nunca mais nos ver. Mas o problema não é esse. Semana passada eu fui ao médico fazer alguns exames de rotina e há dois dias voltei ao consultório para pegar os resultados. Eu estou grávida.

Sara não pôde esconder a surpresa e o espanto em seu rosto.

_Você está grávida? Do Josh? Como foi que isso aconteceu?

_Não quer que eu conte os detalhes, não é?

_Mas vocês não se preveniam, não temiam que isso pudesse acontecer?

_Normalmente sim, mas naquela noite... Eu não fui até lá com esse propósito, apenas queria confrontá-lo e... As coisas simplesmente aconteceram e eu me deixei levar sem pensar em nada.

_Meu Deus! A mãe, uma CSI em crise apaixonada por um bandido; o pai, um mafioso a lá James Bond que é responsável pela morte de pelo menos quatro pessoas. Coitada dessa criança! – ela olhava para algum ponto à sua frente, ainda tentando absorver a informação recente.

_Sara! Não é engraçado!

_E por acaso estou rindo? É a verdade. Você já contou para o Josh? – ela voltou a encará-la.

_Não. Conforme combinamos, não nos vimos mais depois que aconteceu. Eu não sei o que vou fazer. Minha filha tem treze anos, não é mais hora de ser mãe! E uma gravidez na minha idade tem certos riscos, precisa de certos cuidados extras. Eu não sei o que fazer. Simplesmente não sei.

Ela começou a chorar baixinho e Sara segurou sua mão.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Não precisa contar nada aos outros, pelo menos por enquanto, até resolver sua situação com o Josh definitivamente. Se quiser, eu posso acompanhá-la ao médico quando for fazer os exames para saber se está tudo bem.

_Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo.

_Não tem o que agradecer. Você apoiou à mim e ao Nick, é o mínimo que posso fazer por você. Sei que no começo nós tivemos algumas diferenças a acertar e que nem sempre pensamos igual, mas não quer dizer que não podemos ser amigas.

_E como estão você e o Nick? – ela mudou de assunto, esboçando um sorriso.

_Estamos bem. Sempre com medo que alguém descubra, principalmente que o Ecklie descubra. Ele vai jantar lá em casa hoje. Sabe, nunca pensei que eu pudesse gostar tanto dele, mas agora simplesmente não consigo me imaginar sem ele. É estranho, não é?

Enquanto falava, Sara começou a sorrir abertamente. Catherine sabia o que era. A doce sensação de se descobrir apaixonada e achar que o resto do mundo não sabe como é. Era bom ouvir algo além de seus próprios problemas, principalmente algo agradável.

_Vocês tem sorte de terem um ao outro. Sei que vão ser muito felizes e que vão arrumar um jeito de contornar a situação do laboratório.

_Já estivemos pensando nisso. Eu recebi algumas propostas da universidade de Las Vegas há um tempo, estive pensando em aceitar.

_E deixar o laboratório?

_ Talvez. Ainda não sei. Mas em algum momento teremos que contar para e depois disso não poderemos mais trabalhar juntos e a universidade me parece uma boa opção.

O celular de Sara tocou. Ela olhou para a tela por alguns segundos e então olhou para a outra CSI.

_Eu preciso ir. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa,você sabe que pode contar comigo.

_Obrigada. Tenha uma boa noite.

_Você também.

E então Sara saiu do vestiário, deixando Catherine presa em seus pensamentos, de volta com seus próprios fantasmas e sem nenhuma opção à vista.

No fim do turno, já quase de manhã, Sara e Nick foram tomar café juntos, numa lanchonete. Ele dissera que tinha uma coisa para falar com ela, mas não adiantara o assunto. Eles foram para uma mesa reservada, mais ao fundo. Sara olhou em volta, observando a decoração de madeira e mármore. Do lado de fora da grande janela de vidro que cercava todo o estabelecimento via-se o estacionamento, onde os primeiros raios de sol começavam a brilhar.

Eles fizeram o pedido para uma garçonete com cabelos fartos e ruivos presos numa espessa trança e um sorriso sem graça. Ela saiu para preparar o pedido e os deixou conversando. Nick tinha uma coisa para ela, mas não sabia ao certo se seria o momento certo. Levou a mão ao bolso e apalpou de leve a pequena caixa.

_Você está alguma coisa? – Sara perguntou, notando a expressão preocupada no rosto dele, o olhar perdido.

_Não, está tudo bem. – ele olhou para ela, sorrindo. – Eu só estava pensando se... bom, não é importante!

_Tem algo que você quer me contar?

_Não, não é nada. É que eu estava pensando em todos esses casos... as pessoas estão se casando cada vez mais tarde, passando mais tempo á procura daquela pessoa especial. Mas como é que a gente sabe que já encontrou ?

_Não sei, acho que você só... sabe. – Sara tentou responder. – Não existe uma fórmula mágica. Casamento é isso, é aprender a compartilhar, a fazer coisas que você não gosta tanto... eu não sei. Na verdade nunca me imaginei me casando, vestida de noiva e essas coisas todas.

_Sei.. ele concordou num suspiro e com uma nota de desapontamento na voz.

Em seguida, a garçonete chegou com os pedidos. Eles comeram e depois cada um deles foi para sua casa. Nick se despediu dela com um beijo na bochecha e seguiu seu caminho pensando se era a escolha certa. Ainda havia tempo para desistir. Depois de tudo o que ela dissera, já não tinha tanta certeza se seria a melhor coisa a fazer. Era um passo grande demais e havia tantas chances de dar certo quanto de dar errado. Mas havia aquela vontade dentro dele, aquela sensação que dizia que ele tinha que tentar. Colocou a mão no bolso novamente, sentindo o objeto que ele queria dar a Sara. Agora já não tinha certeza se seria o melhor a se fazer. Talvez devesse esperar mais um pouco pelo momento certo. Mas ele saberia quando chegasse o momento certo ?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Depois de suas recentes descobertas, Catherine já não sabia o que pensar nem mesmo sobre si mesma. Ela sentia vergonha, se sentia frustrada. Ir para o laboratório, ver Grissom e os colegas tentando resolver um caso no qual ela esteve envolvida, com um suspeito com quem ela se envolveu era horrível. Sempre que olhavam para ela, ela tinha a sensação de estarem desconfiando dela, de que nunca mais voltariam a confiar, de que a julgavam pelo que fez, e isso só a deixava pior. E o que eles pensariam se descobrissem que ela estava grávida de Josh? Ninguém além de Sara sabia da gravidez, e ela achava que esse era o melhor. Mas ela não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo. Tudo isso a estava deixando louca. Seus problemas eram uma grande bola de neve que a cada segundo aumentava mais e ela podia pressentir que logo se transformaria numa avalanche.

Num dos poucos intervalos que teve entre preencher a papelada e entregar relatórios, ela se permitiu descansar no sofá da sala de convivência. O olhar perdido no vazio de algo que só ela enxergava, uma xícara de chá esquecida de propósito entre suas mãos. O calor da porcelana migrava para sua pele, mas ela parecia nem notar, não se importava. Pensava se deveria contar a Josh... Queria contar, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava em qual seria a reação dele ao saber. E ainda tinha o fato de que ele estava sob investigação. A qualquer minuto poderiam prendê-lo, e o que ela faria, então? Será que suportaria? Ela não sabia bem o que era, só sabia que não conseguia se desprender dele. Era como ser separada da própria alma.

Ela foi afastada de seus pensamentos pelo som da porta. Sara passava pelo corredor e, ao vê-la ali, pensou em ver como ela estava.

_Oi! – ela cumprimentou – Tudo bem aí? Você parece triste...

_Não, estou bem! – Catherine forçou um sorriso para a colega.

_Bem de acordo com o possível.

_É. Quase isso.

_Parece preocupada. Contou ao Josh sobre... o bebê?

_Não. E nem sei se contarei. Ao mesmo tempo em que quero contar eu penso que não deveria. E também não sei onde encontrá-lo. Ele provavelmente se mudou depois de saber sobre a investigação.

_Talvez seja melhor deixar as coisas como estão e não dizer nada. O pessoal te apoiou e te ajudou com a Lindsey, tenho certeza que não vai ser diferente agora.

_Mas já é diferente, Sara. Tudo é diferente. Por mais canalha que o Eddie fosse, ele não era um criminoso procurado por assassinato.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, então. Sara não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, então apenas permaneceu ali, ao lado da amiga, oferecendo-lhe seu apoio. Até que Catherine levantou-se abruptamente, para surpresa de Sara, que apenas a olhava sem nada entender.

_Isso não pode continuar! - foi quase um lamento vindo das profundezas de seu ser, lutando para retomar o próprio controle.

_Catherine...

_Vou falar com ele. Terminar isso tudo de uma vez por todas. Ele merece saber,sim. Mas eu também mereço ter minha vida de volta!

Sara apenas a observava enquanto toda a dor e sofrimento que a colega vinha escondendo vinham a tona, agora, fazendo-a esforçar-se para conter as lágrimas.

_Cath, acalme-se.

_Não, Sara. Chega de me acalmar. Chega de todos sentirem pena de mim. Trata-se da minha vida e eu a estou deixando levar sem nem ao menos tentar lutar para retomá-la. Eu vou atrás do Josh. Vou encontrá-lo nem que seja no fim do mundo.

_E fazer o quê? Pedir a ele que se entregue? Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele não fará isso.

_Eu não sei ainda o que vou fazer. Mas preciso fazer. - ela deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e saiu , lançando um último olhar à colega - diga ao Grissom que eu não voltarei hoje. Talvez nem amanhã. Tenho mais o que fazer e não estou com ânimo nenhum para preencher seus relatórios e cuidar de papelada que não me diz respeito. Se ele quiser me demitir, que o faça!

E então Sara viu a porta se fechar com estrondo enquanto a loira caminhava pelos corredores do departamento, sem destino certo, mas com uma confiança que lhe faltava há muito tempo.

Sara estava se preparando para ir embora ao fim do turno quando Nick a interceptou na saída do estacionamento. Ainda não estava certo do que queria lhe falar, mas ele precisava da presença dela e era reconfortante apenas estar ao seu lado.

_Oi. – ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido. Estavam em frente ao laboratório não podiam se dar o luxo de trocar carinhos e palavras muito afetuosas.

_Oi, Nick.

_Escuta, eu vi a Catherine passar como um foguete pelo corredor mais cedo, você por acaso sabe o que aconteceu?

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela e encostou-se no carro esperando pela resposta. Sara manteve-se no mesmo lugar, as chaves na mão.

_Acho que ela vai atrás do Josh. –ela o olhou direto nos olhos, manifestando alguma emoção mais forte apenas naquele momento. – Estou preocupada com ela. Nós lidamos com os piores tipos de bandidos todos os dias, sabemos o que caras como ele podem fazer. E a Catherine se envolveu demais nisso tudo. Tenho medo de que ela faça alguma besteira e acabe piorando ainda mais as coisas.

_Não sabia que vocês eram assim tão amigas. – ele tentou fazer uma zombaria para quebrar o gelo.

_Nunca conversamos muito antes, é verdade. Mas ela me mostrou que pode ser confiável. Ela é uma boa pessoa, Nick. E está passando por algo que nunca poderia nem imaginar.

_Você sabe que eu também me preocupo com ela. A Catherine já se deu mal o bastante com os homens e sempre foi muito prudente e responsável. Acho que ela vai saber como lidar com isso.

Sara apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o olhar desviando-se para o horizonte de novo.

_Eu queria falar com você sobre um outro assunto. – a voz de Nick a tirou de seus pensamentos. Dessa vez, estranhamente ela não parecia estar completamente envolvida pela conversa. Poderia ser apenas por estarem em público ou... ou poderia ser algo mais.

E lá estava ele novamente, pesando em desistir como fez da primeira vez, pensando que seria uma má idéia. Talvez fosse o lugar, eles precisavam sair de lá.

_Queria tomar café com você. O que acha ?

_Uma grande idéia. – ela sorriu, olhando para ele. –Mas dessa vez, deixe que eu preparo. Não gostei daquela garçonete do outro dia.

Ele sorriu para ela, quase incapaz de segurar a vontade de abraçá-la. Sara arremessou as chaves para ele e foi para o banco do carona.

Eles foram para a casa de Sara e ela preparou o café da manhã para eles. Enquanto comiam, conversavam sobre os últimos anos, sobre o que fizeram antes de se conhecerem. Nick contou sobre seus pais e Sara disse que ficaria feliz em vê-los novamente. De um modo convencional, agora. Quando os conheceu, Nick havia sido seqüestrado e eles mal se falaram.

Um pouco depois, no entanto, Sara o notou ficar calado. Ela sabia que havia algo que ele queria lhe dizer, e não entendia por que ele não falava.

_Nick, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não, não aconteceu nada.

Enquanto ela pensava no que dizer, ele resolveu que não podia segurar mais. Seria uma pergunta simples. Ele faria uma oferta e ela responderia. Mas e se ela dissesse não?

_Eu quero falar com você... – ele começou – Sobre nós dois.

Sara estreitou os olhos para prestar mais atenção em onde ele estava querendo chegar.

Ele continuou:

_Talvez você pense que é um pouco precipitado, mas eu aprendi que não existe precipitação, um dia você está aqui e no outro pode não estar, então tem que se dar todas as oportunidades que puder. E tudo que me aconteceu desde aquele dia no escritório tem sido tão maravilhoso que eu preciso tentar.

Ela o olhava agora com um ar desconfiado. Ele estava nervoso e ela não sabia o que poderia esperar dele. Até que o viu pegar uma pequena caixa em seu bolso. Seu coração pulou uma batida. Não acreditava que ele estava pensando em...

_Sara?

_Sim? – ela respondeu com a voz levemente trêmula. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da pequena caixa e via que ele estava tremendo.

Nick abriu a caixa e ela viu uma pequena sombra prateada e brilhante.

Era uma chave.

_Quero que você fique com isso. – ele disse, entregando o objeto para ela.

_É uma... – ela nem podia falar. Esperava outra coisa bem diferente quando vira a caixa, mas de certa forma estava até aliviada.

_Sim, é uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento. É uma prova de que eu gosto mesmo de você e quero compartilhar tudo que tenho com você.

_Eu nem sei o que dizer.

Ela continuava olhando fixamente para a chave, agora em suas mãos.

_ Eu não estou te pedindo para morar comigo definitivamente. Sei que você gosta de ter o seu espaço. Mas assim você não vai precisar tocar a campainha toda vez que quiser me ver. Ou quando esquecer algo lá.

Ele sorriu para ela, que parou de olhar o objeto em suas mãos como se estivesse em transe e então se inclinou para beijá-lo muito levemente nos lábios. Nick correspondeu, aprofundando o beijo e abraçando-a ela cintura. Sara era diferente da maioria das mulheres e estar com ela era uma surpresa a cada dia. Trazendo-a muito próximo de si ele notou que a desejava naquele momento com tanta urgência como jamais precisou de outra. E quando as mãos dela subiram até os botões da camisa dele, abrindo-os devagar, ele pressentiu com um prazer pecaminoso o que aconteceria a seguir. Em instantes seus corpos estariam entrelaçados um no outro, eles se uniriam em um só, gemidos de êxtase explodiriam pelo aposento e ela esconderia o rosto no pescoço dele para abafar os gritos. E então, dormiriam nos braços um do outro, até que fosse dia e eles tivessem que se separar para voltar à vida cotidiana que os afastava.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Saída do laboratório, Catherine foi até a casa de Josh. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que ele não estaria lá. E suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ela esperou por vários minutos e ninguém a atendeu. Ele devia ter outras casas, ela sabia que sim. Só não sabia onde eram. Riscando essa possibilidade de sua nota mental, começou a pensar em outras hipóteses. Ele poderia ter saído do país. Mas isso não fazia o gênero dele, e além do mais, ela tinha ouvido algo sobre um carregamento... Então se deu conta. Era isso. Ele mencionara certa vez que tudo o que chegava até a Strausser&Smith passava pelo depósito municipal. Então passou a fazer plantão na porta do depósito. Era um tiro no escuro, ela bem sabia, mas precisava tentar. Precisava falar com ele, queria contar-lhe sobre o bebê, mas acima de tudo precisava saber o que aconteceria. Ela queria sua vida de volta e de alguma forma sentia que falando com ele começaria a colocar as coisas no lugar. Durante uma semana ela passou todas as tardes ali, andando por entre os contêineres e caixas de madeira de todos os tamanhos com todo o tipo de conteúdo. Alguns dias eram movimentados, com pessoas caminhando e se deslocando a fim de cumprirem seu trabalho. Mas nesse dia não havia ninguém lá e Catherine se sentia estranhamente calma, enquanto esperava por algo que ela sabia que jamais poderia encontrar. Mas ela também sabia que Josh era precavido. Ele não se arriscaria a pegar o que quer que fosse na frente de todo mundo. Não agora, que havia policiais atrás dele e de seus empregados. E de certa forma, estar ali era melhor do que não fazer nada. E assim ela esperou, dentro do carro, do lado de fora do depósito, quase o dia todo. Já era fim de tarde quando ela decidiu por fim ir embora. Quando se ajeitou ao volante, ela notou um movimento incomum de carros à sua volta. Girou a chave na ignição e saiu. Resolveu dar a volta no quarteirão para poder olhar de novo. O outro carro fizera o mesmo. Ela não havia prestado atenção na placa, mas não era outro carro, era o mesmo. E já era a terceira vez que passava ali. Ela deu a volta e parou num beco próximo, voltando a pé, se escondendo o melhor que podia. Por trás de uma caçamba de lixo, ela viu quando um homem todo vestido de preto se aproximou e com algum tipo de objeto que parecia um celular de última geração, desarmou o alarme e abriu o cadeado do grande portão que dava para o pátio descoberto. Antes de entrar, no entanto, o homem olhou em volta. E quando se virou na direção dela, Catherine o reconheceu imediatamente. Era Hank. Ela esperou alguns segundos antes de decidir se iria ou não falar com ele. Quando o viu se afastar para dentro do pátio em meios aos contêineres e caixotes de madeira, ela correu na direção dele. Ouvindo os passos dela, o homem se virou depressa, com uma arma já engatilhada nas mãos. Ela parou imediatamente, incapaz de compreender como ele fora tão rápido para sacar a arma.

_Sou eu, Hank. – ela afirmou, espantada.

_Jesus Cristo! A senhora não devia fazer isso. – ele parecia incrivelmente surpreso por vê-la ali. Aliviado também. No entanto ainda demorou um pouco para baixar a arma.

_Desculpe tê-lo assustado. É que... Eu preciso falar com o Josh.

Ela torcia as mãos pelo nervosismo enquanto aguardava uma resposta dele. Por sua vez, o mordomo continuava desconfiado enquanto olhava para ela.

_Não está tramando nada com a polícia, não é?

_Não. – ela respondeu quase num sussurro. – Eu vim sozinha, eu juro. Só... Eu só quero falar com ele. É importante.

Ela se aproximou um passo na direção dele. Relutantemente convencido, Hank voltou a guardar a arma e pegou o celular do bolso, bem devagar. Parecia ainda estar decidindo se seria realmente uma boa idéia. Ela aguardou em silêncio enquanto ele telefonava para o chefe e lhe informava que ela estava ali e queria falar com ele. Ele aguardou uma resposta, então voltou a se dirigir a ela.

_O senhor Strausser está vindo. Ouça, moça, sei que você não vai entregá-lo nem nada assim. – ele fez uma pausa, como que ajuntando os pensamentos – Na verdade eu não tenho muita certeza disso. Mas se você veio até aqui é porque não está totalmente contra ele. Mas talvez seja melhor se afastar e esquecer tudo isso.

Catherine ouviu as palavras dele. Sim, ela queria se afastar. Deus, como gostaria que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Mas havia coisas demais envolvidas para ela simplesmente se afastar. Como ela esqueceria tudo, como faria de conta que não existiu se ela carregava uma prova em contrário dentro dela?

Hank se afastou um pouco, ainda observando-a ao longe. Cerca de três minutos depois ela ouviu a voz de Josh chamá-la. Catherine se virou para ele, Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Josh avistou o motorista-mordomo e fez sinal para que ele se afastasse. Josh usava calças pretas e uma camisa azul claro com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e ela não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ele estava bonito. Depois que Hank se afastou, eles cruzaram devagar o espaço entre eles ficando frente a frente.

_Você está linda. – ele disse, por fim.

_Obrigada.

Sentiam uma vontade louca de se abraçarem, se sentirem o calor um do outro, mas ainda resistiam. As respirações estavam ofegantes quando, por fim, se renderam. Josh a acolheu em seus braços e ela se aninhou contra ele, recebendo as carícias dele contra suas costas, sentindo novamente seu perfume. Por um momento não falaram nada, nem sequer se moveram. Mas Catherine precisava contar-lhe tudo e se não o fizesse agora, talvez nunca mais o fizesse.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele e ficou feliz por ele não falar nada. Ela contaria, se despediria dele e iria embora, tentaria reconstruir sua vida e tudo voltaria ao normal.

_Josh... Tenho que te contar uma coisa importante.

Ele fixou o olhar no dela. Catherine Continuou:

_Aquela noite, na sua casa...

_Cath, por favor! Isso de novo? Já disse que eu ...

_Não! Não fale nada. Apenas escute, por favor. – ela respirou profundamente, desviando o olhar para o chão antes de continuar – Aquela noite foi a última vez que nós... Bem, foi a última vez que dormimos juntos e eu...

Ela elevou o olhar para ele novamente.

_Eu estou grávida.

_Está... O que? – ele perguntou, não conseguindo repetir as palavras.

Ela não conseguia definir a expressão no rosto dele. Não sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Então seus muros de auto-preservação se elevaram instintivamente.

_Só estou te contando porque achei que você deveria saber. Não estou pedindo nada e juro que nunca irei pedir. Eu entenderei se você...

_Shhh – ele fez sinal para que ela se calasse. – Não fale mais nada.

Ele se aproximou dela, segurando-lhe as mãos e Catherine viu o rosto dele se iluminar com um sorriso.

_Essa é a melhor notícia que você poderia me dar. Não faz idéia do quanto acaba de me fazer feliz!

_Mas não é tão fácil assim. Sabe que meu trabalho está por um fio e se descobrirem que estou grávida...

_Venha embora comigo. Não precisará trabalhar nunca mais, eu cuidarei de você e do nosso filho. Levarei vocês para morarem na Europa. Vamos comprar uma casa na Suíça. Ele terá as melhores escolas, os melhores professores e...

_ Não, Josh. Eu não posso. E a Lindsey? Minha mãe? E tudo o que eu levei anos para conseguir? Eu passei tempo demais seguindo as leis para fugir assim, agora. Eu não posso abandonar tudo o que conquistei por você.

_E nem eu estou pedindo que faça isso. Eu só quero que você esteja comigo e...

_Que desista da minha vida, o que dá no mesmo.

_Então o que pretende fazer?

_Eu não sei. Sinceramente eu não sei. Só achei que você tinha o direito de saber que vai ser pai. Pensei que talvez assim eu encontrasse uma resposta, uma saída, mas nada é tão simples assim.

Josh a puxou para si de novo e a abraçou tão forte que por um segundo ela ficou sem ar.

_Eu só te quero comigo porque te amo, te amo tanto que chega a doer em minha alma. E acho que o destino foi bem ingrato com nós dois.

_Por que tinha que ser assim? - ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

O celular dele tocou, interrompendo-os, e ele a libertou do abraço para atender. Enquanto ele falava, Catherine notou uma moto se aproximar do depósito pelo lado de fora. Seguindo-a, viu dois grandes SUV's pretos de vidros escuros. Do primeiro saíram quatro homens, todos com calças e camisas pretas. Do segundo, saltou um homem grande e forte, de bigode farto e cabelos pretos cacheados. Josh o viu e empurrou Catherine para trás de um dos contêineres, tirando-a da linha de visão dos outros homens. No entanto, ela ainda podia observá-los. Viu quando Josh se aproximou deles e tentou conversar. O outro homem tinha uma expressão carrancuda e ar sombrio. Enquanto Josh falava, às vezes gesticulando, ele apenas mantinha os braços cruzados e um olhar desconfiado. Até que por fim, o outro homem descruzou os braços e começou a falar também. Ela não podia ouvir o que eles falavam, mas sabia que não era nada bom. Então, com um sinal do homem de bigodes, um dos capangas segurou Josh enquanto outro lhe deu dois socos, depois o deixaram no chão. Catherine queria sair de lá, mas seria perigoso. Os guarda-costas do outro homem eram muitos e estavam todos armados. Qualquer movimento ou passo em falso poderia custar a vida dela e de Josh. Ela se recostou no contêiner e fechou os olhos tentando pensar em algo. Mas nem teve tempo te pensar em nada. Foi interrompida por um som muito alto. Um som que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Era um disparo. Ela virou-se novamente para observá-los e viu o homem maior segurando uma arma na direção de Josh, que estava de frente para ele com os braços levantados em sinal de rendição. O coração dela gelou. Mas Josh parecia estar bem, não havia sangue e sua expressão não era de alguém que sentia dor. O outro homem devia ter atirado para o alto, ou no chão. Ela viu quando Hank se aproximou de arma em punho, por trás do grupo. Ela olhou ao redor, antecipando o que estaria por acontecer. Algumas daquelas caixas de madeira guardavam o carregamento de explosivos de Josh. Outras ainda traziam o sinal de inflamável do lado de fora. Explosivos, armas, munições, produtos inflamáveis... definitivamente não tinha como aquilo acabar bem.

Hank chegou o mais próximo que pôde dos quatro seguranças e então atirou. Conseguiu derrubar um deles antes que os outros o notassem e revidassem o ataque. Josh aproveitou a distração e se escondeu detrás de um dos caixotes, que não era muito alto, obrigando-o a se abaixar. Ele também já estava de arma em punho e começou a atirar contra os homens. Do outro carro saíram mais dois, e em segundos a caixa de madeira que servia de abrigo para Josh estava em frangalhos. Sem o abrigo, ele correu para o contêiner próximo, ainda atirando. Mais um dos oponentes caiu e assim que estava seguro de novo, ele recarregou a arma. Em seguida, voltou a atirar, mas seu alvo dessa vez não eram os homens e sim uma caixa de produtos inflamáveis ao lado deles.

De onde estava, Catherine assistia a tudo imóvel. Ela via sangue na camisa de Josh. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Ela não podia se envolver no tiroteio, nem sequer podia estar ali. Mas também não podia ver Josh daquele jeito e não fazer nada. Ela precisava fazer algo. Mas o que? Ligar para a emergência parecia ser uma boa opção. Se ela não tivesse deixado o celular no carro.

Enquanto ela se prendia às discussões interiores, Josh conseguiu atingir seu propósito e a caixa foi pelos ares. Catherine se abaixou instintivamente, ouvindo os barulhos da explosão e sentindo o cheiro acre de pólvora e fósforo, enquanto alguns destroços caiam também ao seu lado. Ela tornou a olhar para eles. Josh estava caído e do outro lado não havia nem sinal dos outros homens.

Ela se levantou e correu até onde Josh estava, que não era muito longe. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Lágrimas já lhe corriam pelas faces. Ele fora atingido no ombro, na barriga e na perna e sangrava muito.

_Josh.. você está bem? Oh meu Deus, eles te acertaram.

_Eu vou ficar bem – ele disse, já sem muita disposição. – Eles te acertaram? Está machucada ?

_Não, não, eu estou bem. Você precisa de um médico. – ela tentava fazer pressão sobre o ferimento da perna, que sangrava muito, mas parecia não funcionar. A artéria podia ter sido rompida e se ele não fosse socorrido imediatamente iria sangrar até morrer.

_me dê seu celular. Precisamos chamar uma ambulância.

Com as mãos já ensangüentadas, ela procurou no bolso dele pelo aparelho, mas não o encontrou.

_Eu devo tê-lo deixado cair.

_Não posso te deixar assim... Eu vou buscar ajuda.

Ela ia se levantar, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso, puxando-a de volta.

_Não. Não temos tempo. Eu sei e você também sabe que me resta pouco tempo. Não há muito a fazer por mim agora. – a voz dele começava a ficar fraca e ele tossia com dificuldade para falar.

Catherine sentia as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos e um aperto no peito que quase a sufocava. Ela tentava desesperadamente pensar em algo enquanto segurava a mão dele. Qualquer coisa... Mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era no sangue que formava uma poça embaixo deles e no caos que pairava ao redor.

Josh olhou em volta, como se talvez isso pudesse afastar um pouco da dor dilacerante que sentia. Ele não tinha sido muito esperto em ir até lá. Sabia de suas chances e sabia que se fosse socorrido logo poderia sobreviver. Mas não seria capaz de abandoná-la. Em sua cabeça fazia todo o sentido. Ela teria sua vida de volta e teria no filho uma lembrança dele. E ele nunca mais a magoaria. Nem que para isso tivesse que morrer. Quando voltou a olhar para o local que havia explodido, em meio ao amontoado de destroços, ele viu o chefe da quadrilha ainda se mexendo. Estava vivo. Muito machucado, sem metade de um braço e sangrando muito, porém vivo. E havia algo em suas mãos. Josh firmou a vista. Era uma granada. Incapaz de entender como ela ficara intacta mesmo com a proximidade da explosão, Josh viu que ele ia arremessá-la.

_Catherine, saia daqui. – ele disse, juntando todas as forças que ainda tinha.

Ela o olhou com expressão confusa, sem, no entanto se mover de onde estava. Fazendo um último esforço, Josh rolou por cima dela, empurrando-a para perto de outro contêiner, oposto àquele onde ele estivera abrigado. Ela não teve muito tempo para reclamar uma explicação dele. Assim que ele a empurrou ela ouviu uma explosão. O som era tão alto e ensurdecedor que ela pensou que havia rompido seus tímpanos. Sentiu seus braços, barriga e pernas serem atingidos por fragmentos do que ela pensou ser madeira e antes que se desse conta, havia sido arremessada contra a lateral metálica do contêiner. Ela ficou alguns segundos fora do ar, consciente, mas sem perceber nada. Sua cabeça doía e ela sentia algo prendendo sua perna esquerda. Forçando os olhos a se abrirem mesmo com o ardor provocado pela fumaça, ela procurou por Josh e o avistou há alguns metros dela. Ele estava imóvel e havia pedaços de madeira, gesso e metal em toda a volta. Além da fumaça e do fogo que ainda ardia sobre algumas partes da madeira. Ela tentou se arrastar até ele, mas quando tentou se equilibrar sobre os braços parecia que com cada movimento ela era pisoteada por mil elefantes. Até que seus braços não tinham mais condições de fazer qualquer esforço e ela não conseguia manter a cabeça elevada por mais que alguns segundos. Até respirar era extremamente difícil e ela sentia que seus pulmões tinham virado uma bola de fogo que sairia por sua garganta a qualquer momento. Então sua visão ficou turva e escureceu rapidamente, até ela não ver mais nada, adormecida pela inconsciência da dor.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

_Pegue-me enquanto eu caio_

_Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesma_

_Essa verdade me leva à loucura_

_Tenho medo por aquilo que eu vejo _

_Mas, de certa forma eu sei que há muito mais para vir_

[Whisper by Evanescence]

* * *

Catherine abriu os olhos lentamente. Seu corpo todo doía. A dor que sentiu ao abrir os olhos foi como um gatilho para o resto do corpo. A luz clara refletida nas paredes brancas incomodava e ela piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar. Levou o braço até a cabeça e sentiu o soro se agitar. Olhou em volta. Estava num quarto simples, mas extremamente limpo. E vazio. Fechou os olhos de novo. Talvez tenha adormecido. Até que ouviu um barulho na porta e viu uma enfermeira entrar. Usava um vestido azul claro por baixo do jaleco branco e sua própria pele era tão branca quanto à roupa, o que contrastava imensamente com seus cabelos negros. Ao ver que Catherine olhava para ela, a pequena mulher sorriu, aproximando-se da cama.

_Que bom que já acordou! Consegue falar?

Ela não sabia se conseguiria, mas tentou. O ar ao sair-lhe da garganta machucou e a voz saiu como um gemido estrangulado:

_Q-quanto tempo eu... Dormi?

_Apenas algumas horas. Ainda terá que ficar em observação por alguns dias, mas está indo muito bem. – a enfermeira se aproximou da cama, verificou o soro e a medicação de Catherine.

_O que exatamente eu tenho? – ela fez uma careta pelo incômodo na garganta.

_Não é nada grave, querida, mas é melhor esperar que o médico venha lhe informar tudo. Ele está terminando de examinar outra paciente e logo estará aqui. – a moça sorriu para ela, evidenciando belos olhos verdes e tranqüilos.

Ela terminou de injetar a última seringa de medicação e se afastou para checar os aparelhos sob o olhar atento de Catherine.

_Q-quem me trouxe aqui?

_Você veio com o resgate. E seu amigo veio junto e fez sua ficha.

Dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto sem dar à Catherine a chance de perguntar que amigo a minutos depois ela retornou, juntamente com o médico. Ele era alto, magro e tinha cara de poucos amigos. Apesar de toda a dor, o pensamento de Catherine conseguiu registrar o forte contraste entre os dois. Enquanto a moça parecia frágil e gentil, o homem tinha cara de mal humorado e ranzinza.

_Olá, senhorita Willows. Como se sente?

_Não muito bem. Mas acho que você já deve imaginar isso.

Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido e ela ficou surpresa pelo gesto. Poderia ter jurado que ele nunca sorria.

_Pode me falar o que eu tenho, exatamente?

_Exatamente? – ele levantou os olhos da ficha médica dela. – Três costelas quebradas, algumas queimaduras leves, uma luxação no joelho esquerdo, torção em duas vértebras e um ombro deslocado, além dos hematomas externos. O que receitei deve ser suficiente, mas se tiver muita dor, avise e eu aumentarei a dose.

Ele não mencionou nada mais. E, embora ela soubesse que havia muito poucas chances para ela, tinha que fazer a pergunta.

_Doutor...o... bem, eu.. eu estou...estava...

Ele suspirou. Entendera o que ela queria dizer.

_Eu sinto muito, senhorita Willows. Não conseguimos salvar seu bebê.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, abaixando o olhar para um ponto invisível no chão. Não disse nada, mas uma lágrima furtiva caiu de seu olhar. Tentando recuperar o autocontrole, ela fungou e voltou a olhar para o médico.

_A enfermeira me disse que um amigo fez minha ficha. Quem é.

_Desculpe, eu não me lembro o nome dele. Mas ele está na sala de espera. Me perguntou sobre você umas 20 vezes na última hora. – ele lhe lançou um sorriso sutil.

_Será que eu posso vê-lo ?

_Claro. Assim que terminarmos aqui.

Ele pegou o estetoscópio colocado em volta do pescoço, na posição médica mais clichê que já inventaram e escutou o coração e a intensidade da respiração dela, depois mediu a pressão e checou os reflexos. Em seguida, após dizer que ela estava tão bem quanto poderia estar naquela situação, autorizou a enfermeira a chamar o tal amigo e saiu.

Quando a porta voltou a se abrir instantes depois, ela viu a presença cativante de Nick Stokes encher o quarto. Ele sorriu para ela e se aproximou da cama.

_E aí, Cath? Como se sente?

_Como se tivesse sido atropelada por um trem. – ela sorriu - Mas eu vou sobreviver.

Ele assentiu, também com um sorriso. Mas esse soriso, assim como o dela, se desmanchou em segundos e ele voltou a ficar sério e o silêncio pesou entre eles. Havia tantas coisas que ela queria perguntar, tantas dúvidas preenchiam seus pensamentos. E ele sabia disso, mas teria a força necessária para falar tudo friamente para ela? Ele olhou ao redor e viu uma cadeira, que trouxe para o lado da cama, e se sentou de frente para ela.

_Me disseram que você veio comigo na ambulância...

_Sim, eu vim. Você fez o mesmo por mim, lembra? Eu não estava muito consciente, mas me lembro de você e do Warrick na ambulância.. você segurando minha mão e dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Pelo menos isso eu terei em vantagem, porque tenho certeza que você não se recorda de nada...

_Mas tenho certeza que você também segurou minha mão e me disse que tudo ficaria bem. – ela sorriu fracamente para ele. – Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você, Nick. Mas como ... ?

_Receberam uma chamada anônima na emergência avisando sobre o incêndio no depósito e nos mandaram para lá. Ainda havia alguns focos do incêndio que não tinham sido completamente apagados e os bombeiros estavam trabalhando nisso quando eu vi o seu carro parado na rua. Um pouco depois um dos bombeiros te encontrou.

_Quem mais estava lá?

_Sara, Greg... e o Grissom. O Warrick estava numa audiência.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que assim que estivesse boa o suficiente, Grissom iria lhe ver. Apenas uma desculpa para outro sermão e para enchê-la de perguntas e recomendações sobre o que ela não devia ter feito. Ele se preocupava com ela e ela entendia isso, mas... Mas o que? Ele estava certo e ela tinha que admitir isso.

_Você disse que retiraram outros corpos... Houve mais algum sobrevivente?

Ele sabia qual era a verdadeira pergunta por trás daquelas palavras. E Catherine também suspeitava da resposta. Mas de todo jeito, ela precisava perguntar. As coisas não melhoram se você as ignora, você precisa encarar.

_Não houve mais ninguém. Só você. Os que não estavam mortos morreram a caminho do hospital. Eu sinto muito.

Ela desviou o olhar para a parede fria e ele baixou o seu para as próprias mãos. Era um daqueles momentos em que palavras não eram o bastante e que o silêncio precisa se desenvolver. Ele compreendia isso, assim como compreendia que ela precisaria da maior ajuda possível para superar tudo isso, toda essa confusão que havia se tornado a vida.

Mas foi ela quem cortou o silêncio?

_Como estão você e Sara?

_Estamos bem. – ele voltou a sorrir. – Está sendo ótimo tê-la por perto, comigo. Eu...

Ele sentiu que não conseguiria falar mais. Era uma daquelas sensações que não se explica, que não se descreve, apenas se vive.

Catherine lhe ofertou um sorriso de contentamento. Pelos próximos 25 minutos eles conversaram sobre coisas amenas. Na verdade, ela ouvia mais que falava, mas era bom ter a presença reconfortante de um amigo. Ela odiava hospitais e ter Nick ali aliviava um pouco a situação. Depois disso a enfermeira veio lhe trazer mais remédios e mandar Catherine descansar. Coisa que ela aceitou de bom grado e adormeceu novamente enquanto Nick segurava sua mão.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

_Estas feridas parecem não cicatrizar_

_Esta dor é tão real_

_Há muito mais que o tempo não consegue apagar_

_Eu tenho tentado dizer a mim mesma que você se foi_

_Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo_

_Eu tenho estado sozinha há tanto tempo_

* * *

A licença médica de Catherine cobriria três semanas. Nesse período, ela se recuperou por completo de seus ferimentos físicos e já não havia marcas visíveis. Emocional e psicologicamente, no entanto, a coisa era diferente. Ela havia tido tudo rápido demais e numa fração de segundo tudo se transformou em nada e Ainda faltavam três dias para que voltasse ao trabalho e durante todo o tempo ela não saíra para nada. Nesse dia, no entanto, ela sabia o que precisava fazer. Esperou até Lindsey ir para o colégio e foi até seu quarto. Na frente do guarda-roupa, escolheu um vestido preto simples e se trocou. Calçou sapatos de salto pretos e, em seguida escolheu um discreto par de brincos e um colar de pérolas. Como ainda ventasse, ela pegou um casaco mais longo, que lhe chegava até os joelhos e cobria todo o vestido. Depois de pentear os cabelos ela olhou seu reflexo no espelho por um momento. Parecia que estava vestida para um funeral. E, de certa maneira, seria isso mesmo. Ela não pôde se despedir de seus mortos no tempo devido, apesar de ter chorado silenciosamente por eles noite após noite. Entretanto, ela sentia que precisava dizer adeus. Talvez fosse apenas isso que faltava para que ela os deixasse ir e se libertasse de toda a dor. Baixando os olhos para a penteadeira ela encontrou o anúncio de jornal perfeitamente recortado por ela mesma. Passou os dedos pelo papel já gasto e então o colocou no bolso.

Ela pegou um taxi e durante todo o trajeto pensou em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Se Lindsey não tivesse adoecido, se ela não tivesse aceitado aquele jantar, se não tivesse se envolvido tanto, se não tivesse ouvido nada, se não tivesse ido até a casa de Josh aquela noite... SE. Era tudo o que ela tinha. E era uma palavra pesada demais para conviver.

O carro parou no endereço que ela ordenara. Ela desceu e devagar se dirigiu ao caminho de cascalho que dava acesso ao terreno gramado, passando pelo portão de ferro que rangeu ao movimento dela. O cemitério era calmo e estava deserto, com aquele tipo de tranqüilidade mórbida que só era afastada ora ou outra, quando ela avistava uma lápide um pouco mais elaborada, ou estátuas de anjos. Ela caminhou devagar por alguns minutos, sentindo o cheiro de terra fresca e grama molhada. O cheiro da morte. Talvez tivessem cavado uma cova recentemente. Em uma das alas à sua direita ela avistou o que procurava, sob a sombra de uma grande árvore com folhas muito verdes apesar do clima da cidade. A lápide era nova e a grama tão verde e fresca que ela não teve dúvidas. Aproximou-se e constatou o que já sabia. Na lápide de mármore lia-se apenas um nome e duas datas. Josh Strausser. Nada dos cerimoniosos 'amado filho e marido', 'querido amigo', 'estimado companheiro'; nem epitáfios grandiosos. E Catherine não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de dor. Não era justo. Alguém em algum lugar do mundo o amava. Sua mãe podia estar morta, mas ela devia tê-lo amado quando viva. E havia ela. Ela o amava. Mesmo sendo enganada, ela o amou. E o perdeu. E também ao filho deles. Não restara nada para ela além de memórias. Nem mesmo uma fotografia, nada. Por um lado seria mais fácil esquecer, por outro, era doloroso. Ela levantou a cabeça para tentar espantar as lágrimas que ela sentia surgir, mas uma delas desceu teimosamente por sua face. Catherine a enxugou com as costas da mão, sentindo uma rajada mais forte de vento a envolver num abraço frio que fez seus cabelos se agitarem. Ela olhou em volta com um suspiro. Como gostaria de dizer alguma coisa, mesmo para a sepultura fria. Mas não conseguia expressar o que sentia por palavras. Seus sentimentos eram conflitantes e confusos inclusive para ela própria.

_Adeus... – ela sussurrou, então se virou e começou a caminhar para a saída.

Porém dois passos à frente ela se deteve. Lembrou-se de algo e voltou a ficar de frente para a lápide. Colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou de lá o pequeno recorte de jornal, sentindo-o entre os dedos. Ela conhecia o texto muito bem, já havia lido inúmeras vezes nas últimas semanas, mas ainda assim, o leu novamente.

"Mafioso disfarçado morre em explosão" era o que dizia a manchete. E, logo abaixo, uma foto de Josh. Ele lhe sorria da imagem que vinha logo acima de duas colunas com a breve descrição de quem ele havia sido e das coisas que fizera. Claro, eram apenas as coisas ruins. Não havia nada escrito lá sobre quanto ele podia ser atencioso, charmoso, divertido, ou de como ele era um bom amante, uma boa companhia. Não que ela o estivesse defendendo, era só que ela sabia dos dois lados da história. Seu nome não estava lá. Talvez fossem exigências do departamento. Ela se abaixou e colocou o recorte na lápide, depois se levantou e foi embora, dessa vez sem olhar para trás. Era hora de continuar. Os mortos não choram. Agora ela precisava fazer algo por aqueles que estavam vivos. Inclusive ela mesma.

Fim


End file.
